


En helt vanlig enkel dag

by Always_and_ever



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Christmas, End game Evak, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Mannen_i_mitt_liv, Post-Break Up, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/pseuds/Always_and_ever
Summary: Detta skulle bli den första dag, på länge, då han skulle känna sig ok. En dag spenderad med goda vänner på julmarknad. Han hade planerat och längtat. En helt vanlig enkel dag. Ja det var vad han föreställt sig i alla fall.Eller en historia om flera enkla dagar som inte blir så enkla som Isak hade hoppats på.ELLER en historia om att finna sin väg tillbaka.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hej och hå. 
> 
> Hörde någon på radion säga "En helt vanlig enkel dag" och fick en idé till en berättelse som jag bara är tvungen att försöka ge mig på.
> 
> Säg gärna vad ni tycker.

 

Han vaknar långsamt ur sin dvala, har sovit djupt hela natten. Hela åtta timmar sömn har han fått. Han sträcker på sig, gäspar och sprider ut sin kropp över enkelsängen. Vill inte lämna värmen under täcket. 

 

Sticker prövande ut ena stortån och känner efter. Ett chockat "brrrr" slipper ut genom de morgontorra läpparna. Han är lite förkyld, täppt i näsan och har antagligen sovit med munnen öppen hela natten.  Det märks- läpparna är torra, gommen känns som sandpapper och halsen ömmar lite lätt.

 

 

Han slickar sig om läpparna innan han stiger upp ur sängen för att ta sig ett glas vatten. Han går in i köket, sätter på kallvattenkranen och låter det rinna medan han hämtar ett glas.

 

Vattnet är iskallt och de stora klunkar han tar väcker hans kropp till liv. Han dricker girigt av det kalla vattnet, låter det fylla hans mun tills halsen slutar ömma och tills han kan dra sin sträva tunga över gommen utan att fastna.

 

Han tittar nyfiket ut genom fönstret och ser att det snöar. Det snöar stora tjocka snöflingor från den gråtunga himlen. Det verkar som om det snöat hela natten för gatan utanför ser ut som ett vitt vinterland. "Passande" tänker han och ler.   Passande, för just idag har Jonas och Eva bjudit med honom på 'Jul i Vinterland' på Spikersuppa. De ska dricka glögg, åka det stora pariserhjulet och titta på de olika stånden. Han ser fram mot en helt vanlig enkel dag. 

 

Marknaden öppnar klockan 10:00 och han har, som vanligt, sovit alldeles för länge. Klockan är redan 9:30 och han har inte ens ätit frukost, än mindre hunnit duscha. Han bestämmer sig för att strunta i både och, hoppar istället i de svarta jeansen som ligger vid fotändan av sängen och drar en grå stickad tröja över huvudet. 

 

 

Han drar sen en borste genom håret, i ett försök att få kontroll över de bångstyriga lockarna, lyckas såklart inte så sätter en mössa på sig och tänker att det får duga. Tittar sig i hallspegeln och ser tandkrämsrester i mungiporna. Han tar sina tummar och gnuggar dem hårt mot de vita resterna, försöker få bort fläckarna men de stannar envist kvar. Irritationen stiger när han står där och gnuggar till förbannelse. Till slut slickar han på ena tummen, fuktar den och försöker igen- vips så är fläckarna borta.

 

Han tittar på klockan igen och ser att den har hunnit bli 9:50.  Han inser att han kommer bli riktigt försenad och slänger därför iväg ett sms till Jonas medan han tar på sig sina bruna, fodrade vinterkängor.

 

"Lämnar lägenheten nu. Kommer bli lite sen."

 

Svaret låter sig inte vänta, Jonas svarar med en gång.

 

"Vi står redan här och väntar Isak, va faaaan? Det är iskallt. Skynda dig!"

 

"Börja utan mig. Jag messar er när jag är där."

 

Han tar på sig jackan, går ut genom dörren och stänger den försiktigt efter sig- vill ju inte reta upp sina grannar med att göra för mycket väsen av sig det första han gör som nyinflyttad. Så när han stoppar handen i högra jackfickan och inte hittar nycklarna sväljer han svordomarna,som vanligtvis skulle kommit ut, och förblir tyst- skriker inom sig istället.

 

Han känner efter i andra fickan men den är lika tom på nycklar. Det enda han hittar där är en gammal rostig kapsyl och en ihopknycklad papperslapp.

 

Han medger nederlag och går tillbaka in. Han vänder upp och ner på hela lägenheten, på jakt efter nycklarna, och hittar dem till slut nerkilad mellan dynorna i den beiga tvåsitssoffan.

 

Han lämnar återigen lägenheten, nycklarna i hand denna gång, och stänger dörren bakom sig- igen. Han stoppar in ena nyckeln i låset och försöker vrida om men det går inte. Nyckeln verkar ha fastnat.

 

"Vad var det hyresvärden sade om låset" frågar han sig själv.

 

Han står och funderar en stund, kliar sig i huvudet. Han är relativt nyinflyttad och kommer inte ihåg all information han fått. När han flyttade in, för några dagar sedan, hade allt varit kaos. Han hade gråtit mest. Så det är inte så konstigt att han inte minns vad hyresvärden hade berättat om just nycklar och dörr. All hans koncentration hade gått åt till att inte bryta ihop där och då. Nu önskar han dock att han hade lyssnat lite bättre, för nu står han här, försenad, och kan inte ens komma ihåg hur man låser en jäkla dörr.

 

Han tänker och tänker. "Hur i helvetet var det man skulle göra!!??!!"

 

Plötsligt minns han. Han säger ordningen högt, för sig själv när han utför proceduren, för att minnas till nästa gång. "In med nyckeln, vrid åt vänster, lyft upp handtaget och vrid sen till höger". Låset klickar till och han drar i dörren- den är låst. Han gör en dans av lycka och springer sen nerför trappan.

 

 

Väl ute fortsätter han springa, springer hela vägen till spårvagnshållplatsen och hinner precis hoppa på en spårvagn innan dörrarna stängs. Den börjar åka med ett ryck och han fattar tag i en av stolparna för att inte ramla. 

 

Han fryser lite lätt om fingrarna, hade självklart glömt vantarna i sin iver att komma iväg. Stoppar därför ner ena handen i en av fickorna. Fickan han stoppar ner handen i är den med kapsylen och den ihopknycklade lappen. Han blir påmind om fickans innehåll då hans fingertoppar skrapar mot den vassa kapsylen. Han jämrar till av smärta och tar snabbt upp handen igen, han blöder litegrann. Svär till och suger försiktigt bort blodet. När han slutat blöda är han redan framme vid stationen. Han går smidigt av och ser sig om efter en papperskorg. Han finner en och tar upp skräpet ur fickan. Han slänger först kapsylen och tar sen papperslappen, håller den som en boll i ena handen, siktar mot papperskorgen och ska just till att kasta den med när han bestämmer sig för att se vad det är för en lapp.

 

Han vecklar upp den, den är skrynklig och lite söndersmulad. Det som är skrivet på lappen är nästintill oläsligt men han känner ändå igen de snirkliga bokstäverna. Det är en lapp från Even. Han vill först inte läsa men av någon outgrundlig anledning bestämmer han sig för att spara den. Så den åker tillbaka ner i fickan där den får ligga och vänta på att bli läst.

 

Detta skulle bli den första dag, på länge, då han skulle känna sig ok. En dag spenderad med goda vänner på julmarknad. Han hade planerat och längtat. En helt vanlig enkel dag. Ja det var vad han föreställt sig i alla fall.


	2. Brända mandlar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Denna låt lyssnar jag på just nu. :D
> 
> Passar kanske in på julmarknaden! 
> 
> https://youtu.be/iVeFg5T9IAY

Han står alldeles vid pariserhjulet, han är på väg att låta Jonas och Eva veta att han är där. Han ska skriva och säga att han är där och sen fråga var de är. Det är planen. Men medan han skriver smset ändrar han sig. Han tittar sig omkring, ser alla glada människor och tappar bara helt lusten. 

 

 

 

Det slutar med att han vandrar runt, planlöst, på egen hand. Tar in alla intryck, alla dofter, alla ljud, alla barn och deras föräldrar, alla par som går hand i hand- tätt omslutna med ögon bara för varandra. 

 

Lappen bränner i fickan men han tänker inte läsa den. Vad för skillnad skulle det göra? Skulle det verkligen göra honom något gott- skänka honom glädje? Han tvivlar på det. Lappen kommer, mest sannolikt, bara ge honom dåligt samvete, göra honom ledsen- påminna. Så han tänker inte läsa den, i alla fall inte här och nu.

 

Han fingrar på lappen och tänker att han, med facit i hand, självfallet borde ha gjort allt helt annorlunda, varit mer mogen och reagerat som en vuxen, tagit sitt ansvar. Även om han vet allt det där är han inte redo att medge det, inte riktigt än. Inte för sig själv, för sina polare och definitivt inte för Even. 

 

Han tycker väl egentligen inte heller att det som skedde var en särskilt speciell händelse. "Mycket väsen för ingenting" tänker han för sig själv där han går ensam mellan stånden. Han förstår ju att det, utifrån, inte ser så bra ut men att det egentligen inte var så farligt. Allt handlar om perspektiv. Han tycker nog inte själv att han har begått någon större synd....fast det är bara när någon frågar om händelsen som han säger det, för djupt där inne ångrar han sig och gråter ibland- men bara när ingen ser. Han är ju trots allt "bara" 22, med ena foten i vuxenlivet och den andra säkert kvar på andra sidan.

 

Han har gråtit färdigt. Han är färdig med det helt enkelt. "Gråtit har jag gjort tillräckligt" har han börjat säga. Sista gången han grät var när hyresvärden hade börjat prata nycklar och dörrar. Då hade det gått upp för honom vad som hade skett och att han skulle bo ensam utan någon annan. Det hade han aldrig gjort förut, hade alltid bott med någon annan och, på ett eller annat sätt, blivit omhändertagen. 

 

 

Han hade känt sig ynklig och ensam när han stod där, tillsammans med den stränga hyresvärden, utanför sin nya lägenhet. Hade blivit osäker och rädd men kände ändå att han hade tagit det rätta beslutet, detta var helt enkelt något han måste gå igenom. 

 

 

 

Han blir påmind om var han är när han nästan går rakt in i en medelålders surgubbe. Han ler sitt mest oskyldiga leende och säger "ursäkta" men den äldre mannen bara fnyser "dagens ungdom" och går vidare. Han blir vansinnig och får lust att höja rösten och säga "dagens surgubbar" tillbaka men det gör han såklart inte.

 

Han har fortfarande inte ätit något vilket han blir varse om när magen börjar kurra högt. Det finns en doft i luften som hela hans kropp önskar följa så han låter begäret ta över förnuftet. Förstår inte riktigt vilken dofts källa han jagar tills han står rakt framför den. "Ah, brända mandlar såklart." tänker han när det börjar vattnas ordentligt i munnen. 

 

"Två påsar tack" säger han till försäljaren som glatt öser ner mandlarna.

 

Påse nummer två köper han nästan bara på pin kiv för "Even hade inte tyckt om att jag köpte två påsar istället för en". Han skäms nästan över sig själv och sitt beteende men det är glömt i det ögonblick den första brända mandeln knastrar mellan hans tänder.

 

Han slänger i sig den första påsen och ska just börja mumsa i sig den andra när han känner att någon iakttar honom. 

 

 

Han tänker att det är Eva och Jonas. Samtidigt som han vänder sig om, munnen fylld med brända mandlar, hinner han öva upp ett försvarstal "Jag var på väg att skriva..jag skulle bara..." och så vidare. Det är bara det att det inte är Jonas, Eva eller någon annan av hans vänner. Det är såklart Even.

 

Denna helt vanliga enkla dag, som redan ruckats, blev just än mer komplicerad.

 

 

Even stirrar och han ler tillbaka, öppnar munnen retsamt och pekar på innehållet. Får ett ljudlöst skratt tillbaka innan Even vinkar hej då och vänder sig om för att gå, i motsatt riktning, med slokande axlar

 

Det hugger till i Isaks mage. Han tvingar ner de brända mandlarna och skickar äntligen ett sms till Jonas.

 

"Nu är jag här. Var befinner ni er?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jag har tappat fokus och vet inte riktigt vart historien är på väg. Hade en plan men mina berättelser får alltid eget liv- gör som de själva vill. Hoppas min förvirring inte märks alltför mycket❤❤❤

"Har du sett till Even?" frågar Jonas Isak diskret där de sitter och snörar sina skridskor. Han stannar upp mitt i snörningen och tittar på Jonas. 

"Hur så?"

"Nja. Inget särskilt egentligen."

"Jaha? Varför undrar du då?" frågar han vresigt. 

  
"Vi stötte på honom tidigare här på marknaden bara, det är allt".

Jonas sneglar försiktigt på honom och väntar på svar. Han säger inget så Jonas återgår till att snöra sina skridskor. Eva är redan ute på isen och vinkar frenetiskt åt dem att skynda sig bort. Jonas ler, ställer sig upp och vinkar tillbaka. De tar ett par osäkra steg och är ute på isen. Testar sin balans och åker sedan snabbt bort till mitten där Eva befinner sig.

Jonas och Eva delar en blick och Jonas skakar på huvudet. Eva rynkar på näsan när hon tittar ner på isen, ser lite besviken ut. Gör sedan en liten piruett för pojkarna som klappar händerna och ropar "Mer! Mer!". Eva stannar upp, niger överdrivet och kastar sedan ett par dramatiska slängkyssar åt sin publik. 

Han åker runt på isen, prövar sig fram, har åkt mycket skridskor i sitt liv men nu var det längesedan sist. För varje tag han tar med skridskorna känns allt lättare, åkningen, hans sinne- ja allt.  

Så han lutar sig självsäkert fram, tar sats och glider över isen. Vinden viner runt honom och det känns som om han flyger. Han sträcker ut armarna och låtsas att han är en fågel, flaxar med armarna och lyfter från marken, flyger iväg. Han är fri som en fågel, har inga bekymmer, inget som tynger.

Han känner den råa vinden mot sitt ansikte och välkomnar den. Läpparna svider och ögonen rinner men det struntar han i för inget spelar någon roll- inget, ingen. Han har glömt var han är, svävar fritt omkring, helt obekymmersamt- Tills han plötsligt inte längre gör det, tills han åker rakt in i någon och blir brutalt påmind om sin omgivning. Han dras ofrivilligt ut från där han var och in i verkligheten igen.

Han ligger på isen, på mage, bredvid en stackars individ som hade varit oturlig nog att stå i hans väg.

Han reser sig sakta och mödosamt upp. Ena armen värker oroväckande. Han svänger med den, prövande, för att försäkra sig om att han inte brutit något. Det verkar han lyckligtvis inte gjort. 

Först då kommer han ihåg den han krockat med och vänder sig om för att försäkra sig om att det gått bra. Då ser han vem det är han åkt rakt in i.

Even...självklart är det Even. Det är alltid Even.

  
Han böjer sig ner, hjälper Even upp och frågar "Hur gick det?"

Even tittar på honom med ledsna ögon och svarar med en fråga "Gjorde du det med flit?"

Han hickar till av förvåning och fnyser sen "Ja det fattar du väl. Absolut att jag gjorde. Det vet du väl, vid det här laget, att den främsta meningen med mitt liv är att få dig att må dåligt...fan Even!" 

Han åker snabbt bort från olycksplatsen och går av isen. Svär inombords och slänger av sig skridskorna.

  
"Vad ska jag tro då?" ropar Even efter honom. "Du bara åker rakt in i mig"

Han tittar ilsket ut mot isen medan han tar på sig sina skor som har hunnit bli iskalla.

Even följer stapplande efter honom och stirrar med bedjande ögon. Han vågar inte låta deras blickar mötas utan låtsas fortsätta knyta sina skor. Till slut måste han ändå lyfta huvudet och när han gör det landar hans ögon först på Evens fylliga läppar och sedan på de klara blå ögonen. Grönt möter blått i en explosion av känslor. Han kan inte andas, kämpar med att säga något.

  
"Vilken dum fråga Even, vilken jävla dum fråga" får han till slut fram med gråt i rösten. Med GRÅT i rösten. Han gråter inte mer- han har ju gråtit färdigt. Det är det han säger till alla.

"Vad för slags fråga vill du jag ska ställa då? Du svarar ju inte på någon av mina frågor. Du har bestämt dig för att vara tyst, inte säga något. Jag står inte ut Isak"

"Jag HAR gett dig svar på alla dina frågor men du vägrar ju acceptera dem. Vad mer begär du?"

"Jag vill att du ska mena det du säger!"

"Jag gör ju det." ljuger han.

"Nej det gör du inte" suckar Even uppgivet.

  
Och Even har rätt. Han vill verkligen att orden, som kommer ut, ska betyda något men alla ord verkar ha förlorat sin mening och därför finns det ingen tyngd bakom dem. De är tomma och osanna- han hatar att det är så.

Han vet inte vad han ska göra så han slänger frustrerat skridskorna ifrån sig och stormar därifrån. Lämnar Jonas, Eva och en förtvivlad Even bakom sig. Fan heller att Even ska få se honom gråta en gång till. Det tänker han inte tillåta. 

På spårvagnen, på väg hem, plingar mobilen till, det är Jonas.

"Du är min bästa vän och jag älskar dig men det du gjort mot Even- det du fortfarande gör, det är inte ok. När du bestämmer dig för att du vill prata med någon finns jag här. Jag finns alltid här för dig. Jag hoppas du vet det."

  
Det värsta är att han vet att Jonas har rätt men han orkar bara inte mer, inte just nu. Han ska prata med Jonas men inte idag. Han vet inte när men han ska... en annan dag när det inte gör så ont.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Han tänkte först inte gå. Han tänkte inte gå utan hade tänkt hitta på någon bra ursäkt. Han hade bara inte varit snabb nog på att ljuga och samtidigt låta som om det var sant. Eva hade genomskådat honom, skakat på huvudet och sagt "Du kommer!"

Så då gjorde han det trots att han inte ville.

  
Det är veckan före jul och Eva och Jonas har inflyttningsfest med juligt tema. Deras nya hem är fyllt av vänner och bekanta klädda i stickade tröjor med motiv av rödnosade älgar, tomteluvor, snögubbar och annat juligt. Han hade hittat en slips med små tomtenissar på. Det var det enda han kom på.

Killen framför honom är en barndomsvän till Eva och vet tydligen redan vem han är. " Du är väl han som gick på Nissen tillsammans med Eva och Jonas?"

  
"Ja det gjorde jag. Hur vet du det"

  
Killen ler lite generat och säger sedan "Ja alltså, det kan vara så att jag frågat Eva om dig tidigare"

  
Senare på kvällen står han i ena hörnet av köket och skrattar högljutt åt något personen framför honom säger. Han känner sig lite snurrig av ölen han druckit, hög på uppmärksamhet från Evas barndomsvän. Han är förväntansfull och sneglar blygt då och då mot killen han ännu inte vet namnet på, spelar ett spel och försöker låtsas vara oberörd. 

Ölen hjälper honom, gör honom lite djärvare, lite modigare. Han sneglar, håller kvar blicken lite för länge och tittar snabbt bort när deras ögon möts. Det känns skönt att bli uppmärksammad, fint att bli flörtad med och att våga flörta tillbaka. För det är det de gör- flörtar. Han är inte van vid det som just nu sker, det är första gången sen Even och det känns fantastiskt. Kvällen är ung och han känner sig upprymd och exalterad.

Han ska precis gå fram och säga något när han ser Even komma in genom ytterdörren med Mikael i släptåg. Han ser hur de tar av sig sina jackor och hur Even samtidigt hälsar på Eva och Jonas, omfamnar dem varmt och kärleksfullt i en kram. För det är sån Even är, det finns alltid en kram i beredskap för den som är villig att ta emot. Even är så oerhört bra, så oerhört trevlig- till skillnad från honom själv- han är raka motsatsen. Men sen är det ju faktiskt så att alla bleknar i jämförelse med Even, det är ett faktum. I alla fall enligt honom.

Han står stilla kvar ett tag och tar in Evens ståtliga väsen, låter sig beundra. Han glömmer av vart han var på väg, varför han lämnade sin trygga vrå bredvid kylskåpet. Han minns inte, allt han minns och kan fokusera på är Even. Han tycker så mycket om Even och Even tycker om honom- det vet han. De älskar varandra. 

Om de bara kunde gå tillbaka till tiden innan, innan saker och ting hände, innan han hade förstört allt så hade han gått fram och kramat Even hårt- länge och viskat "Jag älskar dig. Du är mitt allt". Men saker och ting är annorlunda nu så han står kvar i köket, tjuvkikar ut mot hallen och låter sig beundra. Det är allt han kan göra, allt han har lov att göra. Even skulle självfallet inte säga nej till något mer men han måste ta sitt ansvar och stå emot.

Han minns plötsligt vart han var på väg. Sätter på sig sin hårda mask igen, spelar cool och glider självsäkert fram över golvet. Når sin destination och skrider till verket. Han ler sitt mest förföriska leende och säger "Hej!"

Han försöker lägga all sin fokus på killen som tydligen heter Petter men glömmer hela tiden namnet. Hur svårt kan det vara liksom??!!?? "Petter, Petter, Petter" upprepar han för sig själv men måste ändå, hela tiden, stanna upp och tänka till innan han kommer på och minns. 

  
Han tittar djupt in i mörka ögon och låtsas lyssna uppmärksamt när Petter pratar. Men om han ska vara ärlig får han inte med sig något överhuvudtaget. Petter står nämligen med ryggen till vardagsrummet där Even går runt och socialiserar med alla deras gemensamma vänner. Hur han än försöker låta bli att titta så letar hans ögon upp Even. De observerar det vackra leendet, det medryckande skrattet, de vänliga ögonen- ögon som är till för att drunkna i. 

Tydligen har Petter ställt en fråga som han inte hört. Han sliter blicken motvilligt från Even och tittar förvirrat upp "huh? Ursäkta. Jag hörde inte."

"Nä jag märkte det." skrattar Petter och vänder sig mot vardagsrummet. "Vad är det du tittar på? Vad är det som är så intressant?"

Isak blir överrumplad av frågan och av att Petter faktiskt hade uppmärksammat att hans fokus var någon annanstans.

"Ehhh, nej alltså. Jag hörde dig inte på grund av musiken. Det är allt"

"Säkert" säger Petter skeptiskt och tittar bort mot Even.

Han suckar djupt, lutar sig fram och planterar en kyss på Petters läppar. "Nöjd nu?" frågar han och försöker se oberörd ut.

"Ja, jag är nöjd men det verkar inte han där borta vara."

Han vet precis vem Petter menar men tittar dit Even står och spelar förvånad. "Åh, jaha"

Even är svart i blicken. De stora varma leendet är borta, likaså den glada glimten i ögonen. Even stirrar och går sen med bestämda steg fram till honom. Isak hinner få fram ett svagt "förlåt" innan Even står rakt framför dem.

"Isak" säger Even och signalerar att de ska gå ut i hallen. Han följer efter, följer alltid efter. Skulle följa efter till världens ände om Even bad honom.

Han följer Even och lämnar en förbryllad Petter bakom sig.

De står i hallen och andas tungt och tittar på varandra. Han vill sträcka ut handen och röra vid Evens hår. "Vore det fel av mig att göra det?" undrar han.

Står och funderar en stund, avvaktar, för han kan inte bestämma sig för vad som är rätt eller fel. Lyfter dock, till slut, sin hand och drar den genom Evens, perfekt stylade men ändå mjuka, hår. Han hör hur Even drar efter andan och viskar "Isak".

Hans hjärta går sönder när han hör Even viska hans namn. Han älskar denna man. Det gör han.

"Jag älskar dig" får han fram.

"Och jag älskar dig".

De sluter det sista avståndet de har mellan sig och förenas i en länge försenad kram. De håller hårt om varandra och står så, länge.

"Jag älskar dig" upprepar han. "Men du ska inte vara med mig. Jag förtjänar inte en sån som dig."

Even tar ett steg tillbaka, tittar på honom granskande innan han besviket säger "Ja du säger det."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God Jul till alla fina!
> 
> Kapitlet är skrivet i feberyra så hoppas ni har överseende med mig :)

Even ville följa med honom hem. Det hade krävt all styrka i världen att säga nej, att neka den man älskar att få följa med. Det var hemskt och de båda hade hade gråtit bittra tårar. Even hade inte släppt honom, hade bett om och om igen " Snälla Isak. Snälla snälla Isak. Jag vet ju att du älskar mig. Du vet ju att jag älskar dig. Kan du inte bara släppa in mig, låta mig bli en del av ditt liv igen. Snälla gå inte. Lämna mig inte."

Men han var tvungen, kunde inte låta sig ha Even, kunde inte låta Even tro att de kunde ha varandra. Så han gick, lämnade festen, sina vänner och framförallt så lämnade han Even. 

Even hade gråtit, torkat sina tårar och snyftande bett honom att stanna, att inte lämna, att tänka om. Even hade inte brytt sig om eller kanske inte märkt hur festen stannat upp, hur alla vänt sig om för att stirra, hur musiken hade tystnat. Even hade bara stått där och sett på när Isak slarvigt tog på sig sina ytterkläder, sett på hur han kämpade för att snabbt komma från festen och alla åskådare. 

Han hade inte ens tittat på Even när han lämnade lägenheten, hade bara stormat ut och rusat därifrån. 

 

Nu ligger han i sängen, ensam, tänker på Even och våndas. Han tänker på hur Even rörde sig bland alla som var på festen. Han tänker på hur Even hade kramat både Eva och Jonas, hur Even hade lagt armen kring Magnus efter det att Vilde gått hem, hur Evens stora händer mjukt hade strykt Eskild över ryggen. Even fick dem alla att känna sig speciella- inte bara de andra utan även honom, Isak- Isak Valtersen.

Han våndas nu. Han våndas för det att han vill ha, för det att han nästan hade gett med sig och för det faktum att han nästan hade överlämnat sig själv till Even,  nästan hade lyssnat och blivit övertygad. 

Lyckligtvis hade han återfått sansen, han hade stått kvar vid sitt beslut- det enda rätta beslutet.

Fast saken är den att han inte är så säker som han verkar. Han är inte alls säker. Kanske borde han ha gett Even en chans att få säga något efter att han blev ertappad. Kanske borde han ha tagit sig tid till att förklara. Kanske borde han inte bara flyttat ut och lämnat Even i ovisshet om deras framtid tillsammans. Kanske borde han satt sig ner och svarat ärligt på Evens frågor. Han vet ingenting, känner sig vilsen och förvirrad.

Det enda han vet är att Even såg så ledsen ut när han lämnade festen. Han hade lämnat innan Even hade hunnit bli arg, innan han hade börjat skälla. Han står inte ut med tanken att han hade kunnat göra Even BÅDE ledsen och arg. Han hade inte kunnat stå ut med att bli utskälld av Even- att bli hatad. 

Om han hade stannat så hade allt det skett. Even hade skällt- börjat hata och det hade han inte klarat. 

Den stora frågan är om han klarar den nuvarande situationen bättre, om han klarar att se Even så ledsen och förtvivlad. Kanske skulle han stannat och tagit emot att bli skälld på? Nu i efterhand hade han nog föredragit det. För att se Even sån här, nä, det tror han inte han klarar. 

Han undrar om Even och han hade klarat sig, kommit ut hela på andra sidan, om han hade stannat och kämpat. Han vet inte men om han ska vara ärlig så hade han viljat ha chansen att ta reda på det. 

Det är mitt i natten och det ringer på dörren. Han går fram till fönstret och tittar ner. Förväntar sig att se en tom gata men det gör han inte, istället ser han Even som stirrar upp mot fönstret där han står. Mot bättre vetande trycker han på knappen, som öppnar dörren in till trappuppgången, för att släppa in Even.

Han står vid dörren och väntar när telefonen plingar till. Han gräver fram den ur byxfickan och läser meddelandet. Det är från Jonas.

"Jag kan inte stå bredvid och se på när du gör ett stort misstag så jag sade till Even att gå hem till dig för att få dig att prata. Ni måste prata. Situationen är ohållbar- för oss alla".

Innan han hinner svara knackar det hårt på dörren. Han öppnar, där står Even. Säkert och bestämt går Even in i lägenheten. 

Han låter Even komma in men säger ingenting, han förblir tyst och väntar. Som väntat är det inte han utan Even som bryter tystnaden.

"Jag har låtit dig bestämma, ta kommandot men det är slut med det. Jag har väntat och jag har gråtit, tillräckligt. Nu räcker det, vi SKA prata och det finns inget du kan göra eller säga för att stoppa eller förhindra det. Ok?"

 

"Ok" svarar han och går in i det dunkla vardagsrummet där han sätter sig ner i soffan och gör sig bekväm, väntar på domen. "Nu kommer det" tänker han

Konstigt nog känner han sig lättad. För nu händer det äntligen något. Han värjer sig inte och låter det ske. 


	6. 4 månader tidigare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ett hopp tillbaka i tiden. Hoppas det är ok :)
> 
> Hoppas ni haft en fin jul! ❤❤❤

Det var en helt vanlig enkel dag. Han var på väg ut för att träffa Jonas. De skulle träffas på Kaffebrenneriet och ta en kopp kaffe. Inget speciellt, bara en kopp kaffe. Han stod i hallen, med jackan på, och ropade "Hej då, vi ses sen" till Even som satt framför datorn och fixade det sista på någon inlämning. Ingenting var utöver det vanliga- det var bara Jonas, kaffe och inlämning. Allt var precis som vanligt, så som det skulle vara.

 

När han kom fram satt Jonas redan vid ett bord och väntade med två rykande koppar kaffe bredvid sig. Helt som det brukade vara.

 

Han gav Jonas en kram, sade "halla. Vad skjer?" och satte sig ner.

Jonas hade svarat "inget särskilt" och sköt koppen med det rykande kaffet över till Isaks sida av bordet. De hade pratat, druckit kaffe och umgåtts. Precis som vanligt.

Efter en stund, när de hade börjat göra sig redo för att gå, började hans mage att låta. Den lät så högt att till och med Jonas reagerade.

"Kanske borde du äta något..."

Det var här allt hade börjat gå fel. Här allt skulle ändras, förändra Evens och Isaks relation.

"Ja kanske" hade han svarat.

"Ska du ta något här eller lagar Even mat ikväll?"

Han tittade på klockan, den var bara 16:00 och de skulle inte äta middag förrän kl 18:00. Så han bestämde sig för att stanna kvar och äta något. Bara något litet.

"Ja alltså, Even lagar mat ikväll men det är först om två timmar så jag borde kanske äta något."

"Ja, det borde du nog. Du blir rätt så grumpy utan mat i dig".

"Grumpy? Jag blir väl aldrig grumpy" svarade han lite vresigt.

"Säkert" hade Jonas skrattat tillbaka.

Så de satte sig ner igen och han gick fram för att beställa en smörgås. Och detta, detta hörde inte till vanligheterna. Vanligtvis möttes de, tog en kaffe, pratade lite för att sedan säga hej då och gå hem åt varsitt håll.

Denna dag bestämde de sig för att stanna kvar och det skulle visa sig vara ett ödesdigert beslut. 

 

Han skickade iväg ett kort sms till Even för att säga att han skulle stanna kvar en stund till. Han nämnde inte att han skulle äta- Even skulle bara övertala honom att komma hem istället och ta en smörgås eller något. Men han ville stanna kvar med Jonas så han utelämnade att han skulle äta och skrev bara "stannar och chillar en stund till. Kommer hem lagom till maten." 

Det där med maten var egentligen ingen stor grej, varken för honom eller för Even, men han orkade helt enkelt inte hålla på att skicka sms fram och tillbaka- slösa tid på att förklara så han skickade ett enkelt sms och lät det sen vara.

 

Han gick upp till disken och beställde en smörgås med brunost. "Bäst att ta något litet" sade han och lutade sig avslappnat mot disken. Log sedan mot Jonas och läste svaret från Even. "Ok, bara du fortfarande är hungrig när du kommer hem. Lagar din favoritmat. Puss, älskar dig". 

Han blev alldeles varm inombords för Even älskade H.O.N.O.M. Han log fånigt ned mot mobilen. Till slut kom smörgåsen och när den gjorde det hörde han en stämma som sade "förlåt för att det tog sån tid men jag var tvungen att gå in i köket och göra den". 

Stämman var mörk och djup och när han tittade upp möttes han av ett par intensivt blå ögon, nästan lika genomträngande blå som Evens. Han kände det som att han fick ett slag i magen. Ett slag av den där positiva överväldigande sorten. 

Han kunde inte hjälpa sig själv. Han var bara tvungen att prata med mannen bakom disken. Ville inte låta honom försvinna. Men han fick inte ut något. Stod bara där, med tallriken i hand, munnen öppen och stirrade. Han blev helt hypnotiserad. Mannen var vacker, otroligt vacker- det gick inte att förneka. Och det konstigaste av allt var att mannen verkade minst lika betagen av honom. Han stod kvar där framför disken, hänförd och förvirrad. 

Efteråt hade han ingen aning om vad Jonas och han hade pratat om eller hur smörgåsen hade smakat. Han mindes bara de blå ögonen- det par blå ögon som inte var de rätta, ett fel par blå ögon, ett par blå ögon som inte tillhörde Even.

När han kom hem var han frånvarande och Even lade självklart märke till det. "Hur är det med dig?" frågade han. 

Han lät som ingenting, avfärdade allt med att han hade dåligt samvete för att han ätit ute. Even skrattade och tyckte han var löjlig " Det behöver du väl inte ha dåligt samvete för?"

Nej det behövde han inte och hade det inte heller men spelade med ändå. Spelade med så mycket att han till slut trodde på det själv.

Han gick inte tillbaka till kaféet på några veckor, missade ett par kaffedejter med Jonas på grund av det.  Men kunde inte få de blå ögonen ut ur sitt huvud. Han var nyfiken, sugen. Sugen på att få känna de blå ögonen på sig igen, sugen på att få smaka på de läppar som frestade och lockade honom till sig- läppar under blå ögon. 

 

När Jonas började klaga över att de aldrig var på sina kaffedejter längre kände han att det var dags att ta tjuren vid hornen och gå tillbaka. 

Som vanligt satt Jonas och väntade på honom med två hett rykande koppar svart kaffe. Det kunde mycket väl ha blivit en helt vanlig enkel dag. Det kändes som om det skulle kunna ha blivit det. Men...det blev det såklart inte.  

Så fort han steg in på Kaffebrenneriet kände han hur nackhåren reste sig upp. Han blev stirrad på. Han kände det i hela kroppen och vände på sig. Där stod baristan och stirrade- på honom. De log mot varandra medan han satte sig ner och bad inom sig att Jonas inte hade märkt något.

Som tur var hade Jonas sina egna saker att prata om denna dag. Annars hade den eld som lös i hans ögon nog märkts och ifrågasatts. Idag var dock inte en dag då Jonas uppmärksammade något, Jonas hade bråkat med Eva och ville mest prata om det och Isak var så tacksam, så så tacksam. Han satt och lyssnade på Jonas beklaga sig samtidigt som han hade stenkoll på vartenda ord baristan växlade med andra kunder, stenkoll på varenda rörelse, varenda blick.

När Jonas till slut var färdig och ville gå stannade han ensam kvar, hittade på någon löjlig ursäkt och väntade. Vad han väntade på visste han inte själv. Han kunde bara inte gå, var tvungen att stanna. 

Han satt spänd kvar och drack kaffe efter kaffe, gick på toaletten, drack ännu en kaffe och ännu en. Tänkte på Even och fick dåligt samvete. Han älskade Even, skulle aldrig göra något för att såra honom- aldrig. Så varför han stannade det visste han inte.

Men när en hand lades på hans axel visste han varför. Det var för detta han stannade. Nyfikenheten drev honom. En hand lades på hans axel och han vände sig om. De sade ingenting till varandra, stirrade bara in i varandras ögon. 

När han fick chansen att titta riktigt noga in i de ögon, som hemsökt hans drömmar, såg han att de nog egentligen inte var så speciella. "Evens är så mycket vackrare" tänkte han och ville gå därifrån. 

Men innan han hann resa sig upp kände han ett par händer på sina kinder, såg en mun närma sig. Han skulle precis ta bort händerna, värja sig bort från den stundande kyssen, när han hörde en alltför bekant röst "Isak?". Han vände sig om och såg rakt in i Evens klarblå ögon.

Det var i det ögonblicket han myntade uttrycket "en helt vanlig enkel dag" för sig själv. För han insåg, där och då, att det skulle dröja länge innan han skulle få uppleva just en helt vanlig enkel dag igen


	7. 4 månader tidigare del 2

Under tystnad gick de hemåt. Han sa ingenting och Even, han frågade ingenting. Hade Even frågat något hade han ärligt talat inte vetat vad han skulle svara. Så han var tacksam för tystnaden, uppskattade den. Han hade dock på känn att tystnaden bara var lugnet före stormen och den vissheten gjorde honom illamående.

 

För varje steg närmare hem växte sig rynkan mellan Evens ögonbryn allt djupare. Han såg den bli större och större- djupare och djupare. Even skulle säkert vilja prata om det här. Det skulle bli tårar, anklagelser, skrik. Han kände det på sig.

 

De gick med snabba långa steg och i deras takt skulle de strax vara hemma- det ville han inte. Han ville dra ut på det. Inte komma hem, inte bråka, inte förklara. 

 

Ingenting hade ju hänt. Även om Even inte hade kommit in, då han gjorde, så hade det fortfarande inte hänt något. Han hade sagt tack men nej tack och gått därifrån. Så detta, här och nu, var egentligen ingenting att bråka om. Det fanns inget att argumentera om, ifrågasätta eller bli ledsen över. 

 

Han visste det men visste också att det var de små detaljerna som kunde 'make or break' och han hade en dålig känsla av att detta var något som kunde förstöra. En liten detalj som skulle kunna förstöra allt. 

 

Han förbannade sin dumhet där han gick. Hur hade han kunnat vara så jävla dum?? Han hade agerat ut en del av en fantasi, en fantasi som i det stora hela, inte skulle betyda något men som nu hade kommit att betyda allt. 

 

Han ville inte komma hem, nå deras lägenhet,  ville inte fylla sina näsborrar med den välbekanta doften eller se deras saker. Han ville dra ut på det, ville låtsas att allt var ok. Så han saktade ner farten, drog fötterna efter sig, tog det lugnt. Han kunde se att det retade gallfeber på Even som inget hellre ville än att komma hem.

 

Han önskade ofta att de var bättre på att kommunicera med varandra, det gjorde han verkligen. De hade kunnat undvika så många onödiga konflikter. Men han var inte alltid bra med ord och Even var alltid så försiktig. De borde varit tydligare med varandra men det hade aldrig varit deras starka sida. 

 

Så fort de kom in i hallen och dörren stängdes bakom dem exploderade Even.

 

"Vad fan var det där. Vem var killen?!?"

 

Isak ryggade tillbaka i förvåning av utbrottet, var tvungen att svälja flera gånger innan han fick ut något som kunde tolkas som "ingenting, det var ingenting."

 

Even hörde tydligen inte för han upprepade sig och sa "Isak, hallå!!??!!"

 

Isak svalde och svalde. "Jag sa att det inte var någonting"

Even väntade tålmodigt på mer och han ville verkligen säga så mycket mer, det ville han. Han försökte hitta de rätta orden, formulera något som kunde låta äkta och trovärdigt men han kunde inte. Ingenting som for igenom hans huvud lät bra, tillräckligt. Inga ord fanns att säga till Even, inga var tillräckligt bra.

 

Han måste ha tagit för lång tid på sig att svara ordentligt för Even suckade sorgset, sade "Whatever" och gick därifrån. Han stod kvar och tänkte "Jag får skylla mig själv"

 

Det var den känslan som stannade kvar hos honom. Känslan av att han fuckat upp och därför fick skylla sig själv. 

 

Resten av kvällen tillbringades i tystnad. De satt i varsin ände av soffan och tittade på någon random film på Netflix. Det var tyst, så fruktansvärt tyst. Han vågade inte ens harkla sig än mindre röra sig i rädsla av att störa Even, i rädsla av att orsaka mer skada. Så han satt blickstilla, rörde sig inte en millimeter.

 

Senare i sängen tog han mod till sig och försökte försiktigt röra Evens ena axel, ville visa att han älskade. Handen puttades argt bort av en upprörd Even.

 

Tiden efter ställde Even frågor- alltid samma frågor. "Vem var han? Varför hade han sina händer på dig? Tänkte du kyssa honom? Älskar du inte mig" 

 

I början svarade han med känsla och försökte förklara men frågorna tog aldrig slut, de fortsatte komma, så till slut kom svaren ut uppgivet, monotont. "Han jobbar nog där på kaféet. Jag vet inte. Jag tror inte det. Jo, jag älskar dig"

 

Han försökte svara så bra han kunde men, i slutändan, svek orden honom. Eller kanske inte orden men förmågan att uttrycka dem och så fortsatte det. Det fortsatte ända till den dag han bestämde sig för att flytta ut.

Han flyttade tillbaks till kollektivet, sov på soffan och grät sig till sömns varje natt. Fick tag på en lägenhet i andra hand och där, lyssnandes till en sträng hyresvärd, bestämde han sig för att inte gråta mer.

 

Något dumt och litet, ett ynka misstag hade växt sig stort, fått alldeles för stor betydelse. Och han, han hade inte kunnat göra något åt det så han hade låtit det ske, hade låtit det få ha sin gång.


	8. Tillbaka till framtiden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hänt under tiden jag skrev kapitlet:
> 
> Ena barnet välte först granen åt sen storasysters vattenfärger medan det andra välte ut min halvfulla kopp med kaffe- kaffe över hela bordet samt att min man hamrade sig i tummen och slog sen i ena tån i en träregel. Highlife på högsta nivå om man säger så. 
> 
> Livet är underbart! :D

Nu sitter de här- äntligen, mittemot varandra på den lilla enkelsängen- en säng för en, en säng för honom och endast honom. Överkastet ligger som en rund boll vid fotändan, täcket likaså. De sitter direkt på lakanen. Han i en t-shirt och ett par gamla boxershorts med slappt resår och Even i sina bästa blå jeans och en röd hoodie. De sitter direkt på lakanen men det spelar ingen roll. Det enda som spelar roll är att de sitter här tillsammans.

 

Han vrider nervöst på sig medan Even tittar rakt på honom. Lägger sina händer framför sig utifall att Even skulle vilja ta dem i sina. Han tittar ner på händerna och spretar lite med fingrarna, granskar dem intensivt. Han är spänd, känner sig egentligen för trött för vad som komma skall men anstränger sig för Evens skull- för sin egen.

 

Han hör hur Even börjar prata, tar in hans djupa stämma och inser hur mycket han saknat den. Evens röst får honom alltid att känna sig säker och trygg. Han sluter ögonen och låter sig känna, känna saker han inte låtit sig tänka på på väldigt länge. 

Stämman känns bekant och lugnar honom men orden som kommer ut vill han egentligen inte höra. Han vill höra att Even älskar honom, förlåter och vill försöka igen. Om han lyssnar till orden kommer all den trygghet han känner just nu försvinna- det vet han. Men han måste lyssna och fokuserar på att göra det. Even förtjänar det.

Han ska verkligen lyssna till vad Even vill säga men först måste han få ur sig något viktigt så han avbryter "Vad du än har att säga så är det rätt. Allt är mitt fel, det är min skuld. Det är jag som fuckat upp inte du". 

Orden snubblar ut ur hans mun, måste bli sagda för han vill inte att Even ska känna någon skuld.

Even ler lite med ena mungipan, försöker se samlad ut när han svarar "ok". 

" Men..." fortsätter Even. "Det är också, till stor del mitt fel"

"Jaså, på vilket sätt då" undrar han " det var ju jag som..."

"Ja det var det och jag säger inte att det du gjorde inte spelar någon roll- för det gör det, eller gjorde".

Han förstår inte vart Even vill komma, vart diskussionen är på väg.

"Du lämnade, du packade dina saker och drog. Du slutade svara på mina frågor, du gav upp. Så egentligen är det väl du som ska ta första steget, du som ska vilja prata med mig, men jag känner ju dig och vet att det mest sannolikt inte kommer ske."

Han hummar instämmande och tyst, väntar.

"Jag har spenderat så mycket tid på att försöka förstå."

"Förstå vadå?"

Det självklara svaret borde ju rimligtvis vara varför han gjorde som han gjorde men Even överraskar honom.

"Varför du förvandlades, varför du blev så känslokall." svarar Even. "Det har varit det största frågetecknet i all den här röran"

Han stammar förvånat fram "är det det du undrar över?"

"Ja egentligen."

Han tvekar lite, funderar. Vet inte hur han ska uttrycka sig utan att låta ignorant och elak. 

"Du ställde samma frågor om och om igen och ingenting jag sade dög. Men det jag inte stod ut med var att dina frågor väckte känslor, känslor jag inte ville visa, inte orkade ta itu med."

Even nickade och ryckte uppgivet på axlarna "Du har rätt, jag kunde inte släppa. Jag hade en hel massa frågor jag ville få svar på. Det var allt jag kunde tänka på. Jag förstår att det var påfrestande."

"Det var inte påfrestande, frågorna påminde mig bara om vad jag hade gjort, om skulden jag borde ha känt. Det var bara det att jag just då inte kände någon skuld för jag tyckte inte jag hade gjort något."

"Och nu då? Vad känner du nu?"

"Nu känner jag en enorm skuld. Den har vuxit sig större och större för varje dag sen jag flyttade ut. Nu går det inte en minut utan att jag undrar vad tusan jag tänkte, hur jag ens kunde tänka tanken att eventuellt göra något sådant mot dig. Jag förstår inte alls hur jag tänkte."

De stirrar på varandra och andas upprört båda två.

Han vill röra Even, smeka kinderna, omfamna och kyssa. Han vill visa att han ångrar sig- på riktigt den här gången. Han vet bara inte riktigt hur han ska börja.

Even reser sig upp och ser sig osäkert omkring innan han säger "Det är sent jag ska gå" och helt plötsligt, bara så där, är samtalet över. Men kanske räcker det för denna gång...

Han nickar men säger ingenting. Tänker att det inte finns så mycket att säga just nu så han tittar istället stilla på hur Even försöker få på sig skorna utan att knyta upp skosnörena. Det lyckas till slut och han ger Even jackan som i all hast lämnades kvar på sängen. Even ler tacksamt och går sedan ut. 

Precis innan dörren stängs helt stoppar han Even, tar tag i hans arm och frågar "får jag ringa dig?"

"Ja" blir svaret och de ler prövande mot varandra.

Efteråt sätter han sig vid köksbordet och pustar ut. Han märker hur hans händer skakar efter det känslomässigt tuffa samtal han just haft med Even. Han är helt utmattad och förstår inte riktigt vad som just hade skett. Hade Even förlåtit honom? Var det så?

Han vet ärligt talat inte. Han vet dock, känner starkt, att han ännu inte förlåtit sig själv. Skulden ligger fortfarande tung på hans axlar. Det hade definitivt inte hjälpt att Even tagit på sig en del av skulden. Det gjorde det nästan ännu värre på något sätt.

Han undrar vad som händer härnäst. Visst, de fick pratat lite men vad det har för betydelse i det stora hela det har han ingen aning om. Så han suckar och dunkar frustrerat sina knutna nävar i bordet.

Men han har fått tillåtelse att ringa Even och det tänker han göra- snart.


	9. Gott nytt år!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack "Final Countdown"- såklart! :)

Nyårsafton. Julen hade passerat alldeles för långsamt om du frågar honom. Men nu var det då äntligen nyår, äntligen. Nytt år, nya möjligheter, nya chanser. Han glädjer sig.

Fipplar med telefonen i fickan medan han väntar på spårvagnen. Vill inte gärna medge det men han väntar på sms från Even. Han hade ringt Even på juldagen men inte fått något svar. Imorse hade han skrivit ett sms, kort och koncist, en enkel nyårshälsning. "Hoppas du får det fint ikväll! Saknar dig".

Han hade inte tvekat när han skrev det. Han ville höra av sig och hade gjort det helt enkelt.

Så nu väntar han på svar. Väntar på att Even ska svara. Han står vid hållplatsen och huttrar, ser spårvagnen närma sig. Han är på väg till Eva och Jonas. De ska ha en liten nyårsmiddag. En parmiddag. Det säger inte att det är det men i praktiken är det just vad det är. Jonas och Eva. Magnus och Vilde.... och så han.

Han är det femte hjulet men det är han ok med. De är alla vänner så det gör inget. Han älskar dem och de älskar honom. Även om han hade önskat ha Even vid sin sida så känns det helt ok. Han klarar sig. Han vet inte om de någonsin kommer hitta tillbaka till varandra men han hoppas.

Det nya året väntar. Han har tusentals nya val framför sig och han väljer att kämpa. Kämpa för sig själv, kämpa för Even, kämpa för dem.

Så han väntar. Väntar på Even, på den ankommande spårvagnen, på resten av livet.

Spårvagnen stannar, leende människor går av, han går på.

Hans mobil plingar till. Han tar upp den direkt och ser att det är från Even.

"Gott nytt år till dig med! Tänker på dig"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för det här året.❤❤❤
> 
> Vi ses 2018!


	10. Hvis du vil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tycker ni ska lyssna på den här låten när ni läser. Det har jag gjort :) 
> 
> Isak citerar den. 
> 
> Låten är Hvis du vil av Unge Ferrari och Tomine Harket. Älskar den!
> 
> Inget glatt kapitel, sorry! Jag är dålig på att skriva glada saker.

Han vaknar upp på Jonas och Evas soffa, ena armen slängd över ryggstödet och den andra planterad rakt över ansiktet. Munnen är torr men kudden han har huvudet på är fuktig av dregel. 

 Han sätter sig mödosamt upp, drar tummen över pannan. Huvudet värker, han är bakfull. Det hade blivit lite för mycket alkohol under gårdagskvällen. Det hade inte varit hans mening, hade ju bara tänkt ta någon öl till maten, invänta tolvslaget och ta spårvagnen hem. Men så blev det inte.

  Den självsäkerhet han hade känt över sitt beslut att kämpa för Even och deras relation hade minskat gradvis under kvällen. Vid tolvslaget hade han nästan övertygat sig själv om att det var kört, att han hade förlorat Even.

 Med den känslan samt en hemsk bakfylla vaknade han. Nu sitter han på soffan med benen brett isär, huvudet i händerna- olycklig, miserabel rent ut sagt och saknar Even.

 Han är en idiot. Hur kunde han låta det gå så här långt? Han fylls av förtvivlan och känner hur hopplösheten fyller honom. 

 Han tittar på telefonen, påbörjar ett sms, komponerar något Evenaktigt. Han ler medan han skriver.

 

_Jeg vil ha deg, hvis du vil_

  _Du kan få meg, hvis du vil_

 

_Jeg har mange ting vi kan prøve_

 

_Lukk øynene å bare føl det_

_Sier det er mange ting vi kan prøve_

_Det er meg, glem alle før det_

_La oss svømme, jeg drømmer om å legge deg ned_

_Vi kan være hvor vi vil, bare si et sted..._

  
_Bare være din er det jeg vil_

_Glem de andre andre, ingen der som vi_

_Hvisker jeg vil ha deg i ditt øre_

_Ingen gjør det som vi gjør det_

_Sier alle tingene du vil høre, så hva venter vi på?_

_La oss rømme, du tar meg til en annen planet_

_Samme hvor det er bare vit at jeg er med_

 

När han skrivit färdigt är leendet borta. Han känner sig löjlig, patetisk. Detta kan han ju överhuvudtaget inte skicka. Han låser skärmen och meddelandet sparas som utkast. Där låter han det vara, oskickat.

 Han klär på sig jeansen och beger sig hemåt, lämnar de andra bakom sig utan att säga hej då, låter dem sova vidare.

 Klockan är nio, spårvagnen hem är nästan helt tom. Han ser sig runt och förutom han själv är det bara en ytterligare passagerare, en äldre dam med en ettrig liten hund. Han förvånas inte för ingen vettig människa är väl ute och åker spårvagn så här tidigt en nyårsdag.

En vanlig nyårsdag, en helt vanlig enkel nyårsdag hade han stannat kvar, hade antagligen blivit väckt av en framräckt kaffekopp, vid lunchtid, av en trött men glad Jonas. 

 Idag vill han dock bara hem. Vill hem och gömma sig under täcket, begrava sig djupt under det och försvinna en stund.

 Han lutar huvudet mot fönstret och suckar. Spårvagnen verkar gå långsammare än vanligt idag, den liksom  hackar sig fram och stannar överallt. Trots att ingen ska på stannar den vid varje hållplats- länge. Antagligen för att inte komma före i tidtabellen. Det driver honom till vansinne där han sitter och svettas ut bakfyllan.

 Vid ett av stoppen tittar han ut genom det kladdiga fönstret bredvid sig. Utanför står en bekant figur. Det är Even. Han hinner bli glad innan han inser att Even inte står ensam. Even står tätt intill någon med armarna runt en kjolklädd nätt midja. Läppar och näsa djupt begravna i ett långt blondt hårsvall. Han stirrar på dem.

Spårvagnen vägrar köra vidare, står still. Han kan inte hejda sig och börjar knacka på fönstret för att få Evens uppmärksamhet. Even tittar frånvarande upp men spärrar snabbt upp ögonen, i förskräckelse, när det blir tydligt vem som knackat. 

Even släpper fort den nätta midjan och springer mot spårvagnsdörren. Det är försent. Spårvagnen är åter i rörelse. Even hinner lägga båda sina händer på fönstret men det är förgäves, spårvagnen åker likväl obarmhärtigt vidare.

I förvåning och förtvivlan tar han upp sin telefon, låser upp skärmen, går in i meddelanden, tittar på meddelandet som aldrig blev sänt och trycker på sänd. Han sänder meddelandet och sen, sen kommer tårarna.


	11. En vardaglig enkel lapp!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni som inte läst minutebyminutes berättelser, gör det! De är fantastiska. Jämfört med de berättelserna är mina rena komedier. Fantastiska berättelser som, i min åsikt, fått alldeles för lite cred. 
> 
> Tack till alla som lämnar kudos och till er som fortsätter ta sig tid till att lämna kommentarer. Ni är guld värda!

Han hinner inte ens lägga undan telefonen innan sms efter sms börjar rassla in.  Han läser dem, läser vartenda ord- de är ångestfyllda ord, förklaringar. Han läser dem och låter dem sjunka in medan han andas ansträngt. Det som tar hårdast, det som fastnar, det som gör små hål i hans själ, är "Det är mycket tyngre att vänta än att gå". 

 Och Even har rätt, såklart. Men vad det har att göra med vad som just skedde förstår han inte- Han hade trott att de var på rätt väg, på samma resa mot ett gemensamt mål. Men han vet att han lurat sig själv för han hade ju faktiskt känt osäkerheten kring allt, kring deras relation efter deras samtal. Sen att Even inte hade svarat när han ringde på juldagen.. Ja det, om något, borde ju ha varit en ledtråd på att saker och ting inte är som han önskar att de är.

 

_Det är mycket tyngre att vänta än att gå._

 

Ja. Så är det. Och han hade ju faktiskt gått och Even hade väntat. Men Even är inte den enda som fått kämpa. Han har också gjort det-  kämpat, kämpat med dåligt samvete, kämpat med saknad och sorg. Even må ha ett brustet hjärta men det har han också. De har nog båda haft sin beskärda del av skrik och gråt.

 Han gillar inte känslan han får av Even, känslan av att hans smärta på något sätt skulle vara mindre värd, han gillar inte att hans känslor förringas. Nej, det gillar han inte men han håller med- Att vänta är mycket tyngre än att gå. 

 Spårvagnen stannar igen, står still. Han tittar ut mot hållplatsen, försöker lokalisera var han befinner sig. Inser att det fortfarande är en bit kvar hem men bestämmer sig för att gå av ändå. Han måste ut, måste röra på sig, har hört att rörelse är bra mot kärlekssorg. Så han stiger av och börjar gå.

 Telefonen fortsätter göra ljud ifrån sig- vibrerar och plingar men han ignorerar det, stänger av och stoppar den i ena innerfickan av kavajen.

 Det är kallt, blåser lite lätt, snön yr. Han knäpper en av kavajknapparna fortsätter sen med ytterjackan, drar upp blixtlåset, gömmer näsan under kragen, drar mössan långt ner över öronen. Han fryser ännu lite men tänker att så fort han får upp tempot blir han varmare. Händerna är det värre med. Som vanligt har han glömt handskar. Han rullar med ögonen och suckar över att han alltid glömmer dem. Han undrar vad det är för mening med att köpa handskar om man ändå aldrig tar på sig dem. 

 Han fortsätter gå, tar omvägar för att slippa komma hem. Vill känna kylan bita i kinderna, känna den kalla vinden, vill få den att blåsa bort alla tankar. 

 Till slut blir dock kylan alltför övermäktig för hans nakna händer. Han stannar till, blåser försiktigt på dem och stoppar ner dem i jackfickorna- en hand i varje ficka. 

 Det hjälper, han får tillbaka känseln i fingrarna och knyter dem hårt i fickorna för att få känna att de fortfarande fungerar. Han knyter fingrarna, sträcker ut dem och knyter dem igen. När han gör det kommer han på lappen han hittade före jul. Lappen han ännu inte tittat på, som han helt lyckats glömma bort.

 Plötsligt blir det väldigt viktigt att få se vad som står på lappen. Han börjar desperat rota i fickorna och hittar den till slut. Han vecklar ut den, har svårt att läsa de utsmetade bokstäverna men kisar med ögonen och lyckas till slut tyda.

 _Jag älskar dig! Hoppas du får en fin dag. Glöm inte att köpa knäckebröd på vägen hem._ ❤

 

 Det är en helt vardaglig lapp för en helt vanlig enkel dag. Han har svårt att föreställa sig att de haft sådana dagar tillsammans. Det är svårt att komma ihåg det nu, det är svårt att minnas de vanliga enkla dagarna när allt han upplever just nu är kaos.


	12. 37 missade samtal

Det första han gör när han vaknar är att ta upp sin telefon. Han ser att han har en hel drös med missade samtal, alla är från Even. 

Han går igenom samtalslistan, räknar de missade samtalen- 37 stycken får han det till. Han tänker att han borde svara nästa gång Even ringer. Precis då ringer det igen. Han tittar ner på skärmen, det är Even. Han borde svara, det vet han, borde höra vad Even har att säga, men han kan bara inte. Istället lägger han ifrån sig telefonen och funderar på att ställa sig upp men bestämmer sig för att avstå ännu en stund.

 Det är dagen efter nyårsdagen och han är fortfarande ledig. Har ledigt ännu en tid då hans kurser inte börjar förrän en bit in i vårtterminen. Han kan, i teorin, ligga kvar i sängen framför Netflix hela dagen. I praktiken vet han att han inte kommer kunna göra det. Det kryper under hans hud, han är rastlös och kan inte vara still. 

Han måste göra något. Han måste ut från den trånga, lilla lägenheten så han lyfter därför telefonen och slår Jonas nummer, för att fråga om de ska ses. Han hinner inte trycka på den gröna ikonen förrän det börjar ringa igen. Han suckar, lägger telefonen mot bröstet, väntar ut signalerna. Vill inte titta efter vem det är- han vet ju redan, men gör det ändå och får det han trodde bekräftat. Det står _Inkommande samtal Even._

Till slut dör signalerna ut och han ger sig på ett nytt försök att ringa Jonas. Han får inget svar, kommer till mobilsvar, funderar på att lämna ett meddelande men lägger på utan att göra det.

Han ligger kvar i sängen och stirrar upp i taket, har händerna på magen och trummar lätt med tummarna mot den. 

Telefonen fortsätter ringa med jämna mellanrum och han fortsätter att inte svara. Han skulle vilja svara men är rädd för sin egen reaktion, vet inte vad han skulle få för sig att säga. Är även rädd för vad Even eventuellt skulle ha att säga, rädd för att få saker och ting förklarade. Han är inte säker på att han vill ha en förklaring.

Det är smärtsamt uppenbart att han inte har någon rätt att vara arg på Even- de har inte lovat varandra någonting men han känner ändå en viss ilska inom sig. Han känner sig arg och sviken och mitt ibland allt det känner han sig sorgsen, ledsen. Han kan inte riktigt hålla isär alla känslor, de mixas samman i en enda stor geggig röra. Ju längre han ligger still i sängen och stirrar upp i taket desto mer förvirrad blir han.

Han skakar uppgivet på huvudet och stiger äntligen upp. Tar en lång dusch, låter det varma vattnet skölja över honom, försöker rensa tankarna. Det hjälper- tillfälligt. För när han står framför spegeln i hallen, påklädd, så känner han sig lika vilse, arg, ledsen och förvirrad som innan.

Han bestämmer sig för att gå till biblioteket. Tänker att han lika gärna kan göra lite förarbete inför terminstarten istället för att ligga hemma och ha ångest. Han packar sin ryggsäck, tar på sig jacka, skor, halsduk, mössa och VANTAR. Han ler roat åt sig själv över att han, för en gång skull, minns.

Han stänger dörren bakom sig och låser, med framgång, dörren. Sätter in nyckeln, vrider åt vänster, lyfter upp handtaget och vrider sen till höger. Låset klickar till och det är låst. Han är väldigt nöjd med sig själv och ger sig själv, mentalt, en klapp på axeln.

 Springer ner för trapporna, knuffar till dörren och stiger ut i kylan. Det är minusgrader och snön knastrar fridfullt under skorna. Han tittar sig runt och tar ett djupt andetag, känner hur den kalla, krispiga luften fyller hans lungor. Han ser spårvagnen komma men bestämmer sig för att promenera istället. Han svänger till höger och går i riktning centrum. 

 Han sätter in hörlurarna i öronen, letar fram en spellista på Spotify och ska precis trycka på play när han hör en röst bakom sig och känner en hand på axeln.

 "Isak"

 Han stelnar till ett ögonblick men återhämtar sig fort, vänder sig om och backar.

 "Even"

Han står och stirrar utan att säga någonting. Even är blek och ser trött ut. Näsan är röd av kylan, ögonen ligger djupt inne i sina hålor. Han kan se att Even har gråtit och det smärtar honom. Even släpper honom inte med blicken och det får honom att skruva obekvämt på sig.

"Isak" upprepar Even igen med sprucken röst och sträcker fram ena handen. Even är nära, för nära, vilket får honom att rygga tillbaka en bit. Han gör det på reflex, omedvetet. Even rycker till som om någon utdelat ett knytnävslag, låter sin hand falla och snyftar "snälla Isak"


	13. Över?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låten i kapitlet är "VIII TO" av Philip Emilio och Astrid S.
> 
> Det måste först bli mörkt innan man kan uppskatta ljuset.

Det kliar i honom att bara vända om och rusa därifrån men han håller sig, stannar kvar. Han vet fortfarande inte vad han ska säga så han förblir tyst- men han stannar åtminstone, springer inte därifrån. Allt i honom säger till honom att dra, att inte stanna men han tycker ändå att han är skyldig att stanna, att allt detta, i grund och botten, till syvende och sist, är hans eget fel- inte Evens. Even har inte gjort något fel.

Han vet, med förnuftet, att Even inte gjort något fel men hans inre, hans känslor, säger något annat. Han står still medan snön börjar falla och för en inre dialog. "Fight or flight? Fight or flight". Ska han gå, ge upp, eller ska han stanna och kämpa?

Han tar ett djupt andetag, sväljer anklagelserna som vill komma ut och säger "bli med upp då".

Han vänder sig om, utan att se om Even följer efter, och öppnar den tunga ytterdörren. Han går in, löper snabbt upp för trappan, låser upp dörren och tar ett steg tillbaka för att släppa in Even.

Even går försiktigt in, ser sig om och tar sakta av sig mössan. Han vänder sig om och frågar "vill du ha kaffe?". Even nickar, får fram ett svagt "Ja tack". 

De tar av sig ytterkläderna och går in i köket. Even sätter sig ner vid köksbordet. Stämningen är tung, luften vibrerar av spänningen. Han ställer sig vid diskbänken, tar ner kaffeburken och gör iordning kaffet. Sen tar han fram två muggar som han ställer på bordet- en till Even och en till honom själv. Kaffebryggaren puttrar på, gör höga ljud ifrån sig som hörs högt i den annars tysta lägenheten.

  "Isak" säger Even slutligen.

Med ryggen fortfarande vänd bort från Even svarar han "Even". Han vill inte vara elak eller säga något dumt så han vänder sig inte om, inte riktigt än. Han vill visa att situationen inte är ok, att allt är åt skogen rent utsagt. Tänker att budskapet går fram om han inte vänder sig om med en gång, så fort Even öppnar munnen. Even genomskådar honom säkert men då får det vara så.

De känner varandra så bra att det är läskigt. Just nu önskar han att det inte var så. Even kan läsa honom som en öppen bok och han kan göra detsamma med Even. 

"Fan Even" utbrister han till sin egen förvåning. Han för en hand upp till munnen för att stoppa fler grodor från att komma ut. Han vill inte svära åt Even, vill vara lugn och sansad- likgiltig.

Men saken är den att med Even kan han inte vara likgiltig. Och det är av den enkla anledningen att han inte är likgiltig när han är i närheten av Even- inte ett dugg. Med Even nära förvandlas han till en stor klump av känslor, en geggig röra där han varken vet ut eller in. Så, för att underlätta för sig själv, vänder han sig inte om. 

Han andas ansträngt, tittar på kaffebryggaren, trummar med tummarna på diskbänken. Even harklar sig som för att säga något. Han får panik och stöter ut "jag måste på toaletten".

"Ok" svarar Even och suckar.

Innan han går sätter han på Spotify på telefonen som ligger på fönsterkarmen. Han tror inte han står ut en sekund till med den tryckande tystnaden. Han har en konstig motstridig känsla inom sig, för han vill så gärna bryta tystnaden men så fort ansatsen görs för att bryta gör han allt för att stoppa det

Han lämnar köket, går in på toaletten, stänger dörren om sig och sätter sig ner på badkarskanten.

Från köket hör han musiken spela. Han gillar låten, väldigt mycket faktiskt, men helt plötsligt blir han medveten om texten.

 

_VIII hadde alt jeg vil ha, men du tok det vekk_

_VIII hadde alt jeg vil ha nå_

_VIII hadde alt jeg vil ha, men du tok det vekk_

_Hadde alt jeg vil ha_

_Nå er vi over_

_Vi er over_

_Det er over_

_Hadde alt jeg vil ha, men du tok det vekk_

_Vi er over_

 

Inne på toaletten, sittandes på badkarskanten, med Even som väntar i köket börjar han gråta. Han släpper ut det, hulkar högt. Han tänker att det måste höras ut till köket men han bryr sig inte. Han håller sig för magen och låter det komma ut.

När han lugnat ner sig, går han fram till handfatet, skvätter kallt vatten i ansiktet, tar ett djupt andetag och går tillbaka till köket.

Tydligen har han lyckats trycka på repeat för det är samma låt som spelar när han kommer ut igen.

 

_Nå er vi over_

_Vi er over_

_Det er over_

_Hadde alt jeg vil ha, men du tok det vekk_

_Vi er over_

 

Even torkar sina tårar samtidigt som de tittar på varandra. Han vill vika undan med blicken men Even tillåter honom inte.

Med förtvivlan i rösten frågar Even "är vi det?"

"Vadå?" kraxar han ansträngt.

"Över?"

Han tar mod till sig och sätter sig ner vid bordet, tar Evens händer i sina. "Jag vet inte, är vi?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Jag vet inte, är vi?". Orden ekar mellan väggarna, studsar hårt från ena sidan av bordet till den andra där Even sitter. Orden är som kulor, hårda kulor som sårar. De är avfyrade och kan inte tas tillbaka. De är ute, i rörelse, och studsar planlöst omkring, runt omkring dem. 

Han sluter ögonen och ser framför sig hur han reser sig upp, fångar in alla de små bokstäverna- en och en och samlar ihop dem till en stor hög tills de ligger huller om buller och är oläsliga. Nästan lika oläsliga som Evens lapp han hittade i fickan innan jul. Han ser framför sig hur han samlar ihop dem och kastar ut dem genom fönstret- allt för att få dem att försvinna.

Han vill kasta bort dem, önskar innerligt att han inte ställt frågan. För självklart är de inte över- de kommer aldrig vara över. De är ju Even och Isak, Isak och Even eller"Evak" som Magnus alltid brukade säga på Nissen. 

Han hade inte menat för frågan att komma ut men nu är det försent, orden är redan sagda och Even sitter framför honom- ser bedrövad ut, som om han rivit ut Evens hjärta och stampat på det, hårt, och han kan inte ta tillbaka det. Frågan är ställd och den är oåterkallelig. Förvisso hade Even ställt frågan först men hade antagligen inte väntat sig att få den ställd tillbaka. Kanske hade Even förväntat sig ett "nej vi är inte över" men han hade inte vågat ta det beslutet av rädsla att bli avvisad.

Frågan är, förvisso, efter allt som hänt, relevant, men han trodde aldrig att han skulle behöva ställa den. Allt känns helt absurt- situationen de befinner sig är helt vansinnig och han kan inte förstå hur de kommit till den punkt i deras relation där en fråga som den behövde ställas. Och utifrån Evens ansiktsuttryck förstår inte han heller.

De lutar sig fram, båda två, nästan samtidigt- ännu ett bevis på hur synkade de är och kysser varandras händer. Håller i hårt och kan inte förmå sig till att släppa taget. De håller krampaktigt fast till deras knogar vitnar.

De sitter vid köksbordet och håller fast vid varandra, rädda att släppa. De drar varandra närmre, de är så nära som bordskanten tillåter utan att skära in i hans mage och lämna röda märken. Men han bryr sig egentligen inte om röda märken eller smärtan de kan frambringa, allt som betyder något är att han får vara nära Even.

De sitter där, tätt och nära. Man kan inte se var den ena börjar och den andra slutar. De håller febrilt fast medan de snyftar, vågar inte ens röra ett finger för att torka de våta kinderna av rädsla för att den andra ska försvinna. 

Till slut lossar Even ändå på greppet, gör sig varsamt fri från den andres händer. Det känns tomt och kallt på huden och han huttrar till från förlusten av Evens skinn. 

Even reser sig upp och säger "kom".

De finner varandras händer igen och går in i sovrummet. De lägger sig ner i sängen, ligger nära och andas in i varandras munnar.

Han tar ett fast tag runt Evens armar, för dem runt sina höfter och lägger sitt huvud mot Evens varma bröstkorg.

De ligger där tillsammans, tysta och stilla. 

"Jag älskar dig" viskar han.

"Och jag älskar dig" mumlar Even tillbaka med ansiktet gömt i hans hår.

Han är utmattad men försöker ändå hålla sig vaken, vill inte missa en sekund av Evens närhet. Till slut somnar han dock, somnar trots att Even ligger bredvid och andas ryckigt mellan snyftningarna. Han somnar tryggt, tätt intill, den person han älskar mest av alla. 

Prata, det vill han undvika så länge han bara kan. Även om de älskar varandra är han rädd att det inte är nog och det, det är han inte redo att ta reda på ännu.


	15. Kebab!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Två pojkar som fortsatt har lite svårt att kommunicera med varandra.

Han vaknar svettig med kläder som klibbar mot kroppen. Han vaknar och ser sig omkring, ögonen landar på Even som fortfarande ligger bredvid honom med fingertoppar vilandes på hans lår.

Han vänder sig om och ser att det är mörkt ute. Dagen verkar vara förbi, det skulle kunna vara mitt i natten- han har ingen koll. Tittar åt sidan, mot klockan i bokhyllan och ser att den är 18:00. Som på order börjar magen låta- han är hungrig- utsvulten, har nog aldrig känt sig så sugen på mat förut. Han måste äta NU.

Han slingrar sig försiktigt ur Evens lätta grepp och bestämmer sig för att gå ner till kebaben nere på hörnet. 

Han står kvar en stund och lyssnar till Evens stadiga andetag. Trots att magen låter högt, kurrar och gör alla tänkbara ljud- skriker efter att bli matad så står han kvar ännu en stund, har så svårt att gå, bryta den bubbla som är Even och han. Han står vid sidan av sängen, böjer sig fram och planterar osäkert en kyss på Evens nästipp, kan inte låta bli. 

Han vänder sig om och lämnar Even sovandes i sängen. Golvet knarrar lite när han går över det, sovrumsdörren gnisslar när den öppnas och stängs bakom honom. Han smyger ut i hallen- tyst. Han tar på sig sina sneakers- tyst. Han öppnar ytterdörren och tassar ut på tå i trappuppgången. Han vill inte väcka Even, vill låta honom sova. Han går nerför trappan, ut på gatan och runt hörnet. 

Dörren till kebaben är svår att öppna, han får kämpa lite innan den ger efter. När den väl låter honom komma in välkomnar den honom högljutt med ett gällt plingande från den lilla bjällran fäst på handtaget på andra sidan.

Personalen hälsar glatt på honom och han beställer. 

"En kebab med vitlökssås och en med stark sås" säger han och de hurrar exalterade "åh, pojkvännen är tillbaka. Grattis mannen. Vad kul!"

Han ser frågande på dem och får ut ett "huh?"

De blinkar mot honom "Ja, stark sås. Du äter ju inte det. Det är Even som gör det. På sistone har det bara beställts vitlökssås inte någon stark sås....du får hälsa honom och säga välkommen tillbaka." Han hjärta sjunker när han ler mot dem och tänker "tillbaka??" 

När han fått påsen med mat i räcker de fram en Fanta och säger "till Even. Vi har saknat honom."

Han nickar kort mot dem och går snabbt därifrån.

När han kommer runt hörnet lutar han sig mot husväggen och kipar efter luft, försöker få  ordning på sin andning. Allt är för mycket för honom. Det händer för mycket på en gång. De sista månaderna i ensamhet, Evens plötsliga tillbakamarsch in i hans liv- Evens förmodade sorti, Jonas som verkar stå på Evens sida och nu, nu personalen på den lokala kebaben. Det var då otur att hans nya lägenhet ligger just runt hörnet från DERAS kebab. Alla faktorer tillsammans addar upp och blir för mycket, alldeles för mycket.

Han rätar på sig, ställer sig rakryggad och tänker "Det kunde vara värre, det kan alltid vara värre. Tänk på det Isak! Om det är svårt kan det alltid bli bättre. Tänk på det!" Han upprepar det, försöker känna det, bli övertygad. Det lyckas lite men inte helt.

 Om det blir som han befarar får han se den tid, som Even befinner sig i lägenheten tillsammans med honom, som en sorts bonustid. Han får se det som ännu en stund av trygghet, en falsk trygghet men ändå, för tids nog kommer Even gå. Det är han säker på och han kommer låta Even göra det. Han är för feg, för stolt kanske, för att be om mer tid.

Det är han säker på. Så han skyndar sig till porten- kan inte komma hem fort nog, rusar upp för trappan och pustar lättad ut när han kommer innanför dörren och skymtar Even som fortfarande verkar sova. Han sätter sig i soffan med laptopen i knät och sätter på en film. Börjar ivrigt tugga i sig sin kebab och magen jublar. 

Halvvägs in i kebaben hör han sängen gnissla till och några sekunder senare står Even i dörröppningen med ena foten vägande på tröskeln, verkar be om tillåtelse att få komma in i vardagsrummet. 

"Hej" säger Even som verkar ha bestämt sig och tar små steg närmare.

"Hej" svarar han "det finns en kebab till dig i kylskåpet"

"Åh nice" säger Even och vänder om, styr sina steg mot köket. Even kommer strax tillbaka och placerar sig bredvid honom på soffan.

"De hälsade dig välkommen tillbaka och gav dig en gratis Fanta." säger han och sneglar åt sidan och ser hur Even kämpar för att få bort aluminiumfolien runt kebaben. "De har tydligen saknat dig" tillägger han ansträngt, tänker "det har jag med" och fortsätter sen äta.

"Jaså?" får Even ut med tjock röst. 

Han nickar kort.

De äter upp under tystnad, hittar till slut varandras händer och ser klart filmen.

När eftertexterna rullat förbi reser sig Even upp, sträcker på sig och säger "Jag borde gå"

Han vill skrika ut att "nej det borde du inte, du borde stanna här- för alltid" men det gör han såklart inte. Orden ligger på tungspetsen men han fegar, som vanligt, ut- precis som han hade trott att han skulle göra.

Han ser motvilligt på när Even gör sig redo för att möta kylan ute på gatan. Lägenheten är tyst, dödstyst.

Even är fullt påklädd och de ska just säga 'Hej då' när en telefon ringer. Det är Evens. Even tar upp telefonen, tittar besvärat på displayen och säger sen "Jag borde svara". Han hinner se att det står 'Marie' när Even ger honom en stor kram innan samtalet till slut besvaras.

Han går sönder när Even går ut och stänger dörren.

"Nu kan det bara bli bättre" upprepar han för sig själv.  Han suckar inombords och tänker sarkastiskt "säkert".


	16. (Jag tror på köttets lust och) själens obotliga ensamhet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloj!
> 
> Detta är ett mörkt kapitel men med en liten strimma hopp- enligt mig.
> 
> Läsning sker på egen risk ;)
> 
> Tack för att ni läser!

Han hade nästan bett men hade inte fått ut orden. Hans feghet hade stoppat honom, rädslan för att tappa kontrollen hade stoppat honom. Han hade låtit Even svara, gå därifrån- hade inte gjort ett jävla skit för att stoppa. Hade bara sett på, låtit det ske.

Nu är det fredag. Efter helgen börjar hans kurser igen. Han sitter hemma ensam, borde väl gå ut, ha lite roligt innan livet sätter igång på allvar igen. Studierna är svåra, tar upp mycket av hans tid och uppmärksamhet. Han hade haft tur som hade haft Even vid sin sida som kunde distrahera honom när allt blev för mycket. 

Men det var då och nu är nu. Nu sitter han ensam hemma en fredagskväll när alla andra antagligen är på väg ut för att ha roligt. Klockan är bara 19:00 och ångesten bubblar inom honom, ångest över att tillbringa en kväll inne, ensam. 

Han går till köket och hämtar en öl, sveper den snabbt, känner sig något bättre. Hämtar en till, tar det långsammare den här gången. Smuttar lite då och då, tankspritt. Hans tankar går oavbrutet till Even. Han har förlorat honom, det är han nästan säker på. Ju fler burkar med öl han tömmer desto säkrare blir han på att så är fallet. 

Han orkar inte sitta kvar ensam i lägenheten så bestämmer sig för att ringa Jonas. Kanske kan de hitta på något, kanske vill Jonas umgås med honom, kanske är Eva ute med tjejerna och Jonas hemma, lika ensam och miserabel som han själv. Han tar upp telefonen och ringer.

Signal efter signal går fram men Jonas svarar inte. Han kommer till mobilsvar och lägger på- tycker inte om att lämna meddelanden.Han suckar frustrerat och tänker "vad är grejen med att ha en mobil om man aldrig svarar?" 

Med frustration och rastlöshet  i kroppen, blandat med några öl, försöker han komma överens med tanken på att spendera den sista fredagen, innan studierna startar igen, underhållen av sitt eget sällskap. Han känner sig ensam och övergiven. Framförallt känner han sig värdelös, som om han inte betyder något för någon. 

Han börjar tänka att han skulle kunna försvinna, ge sig av, utan att någon skulle sakna honom. Det gör ont att tänka så men han kan inte rå för hur han känner, kan inte rå för i vilka riktningar hans tankar vandrar.

 

Just när han sitter och tycker som mest synd om sig själv ringer telefonen. Han svarar vresigt och utan entusiasm "Ja! Det är Isak"

Han hör Jonas på andra änden. Det är svårt att höra vad som sägs eftersom musiken, i bakgrunden där Jonas befinner sig, är öronbedövande.

"Isak! Isak! Hör du mig?" ropar Jonas genom oväsendet.

Han uppfattar namnet på en pub han varit på förr och hör Jonas skrika "kom hit. Tänkte ringa och be dig komma men så..." samtalet bryts. Han försöker ringa upp men kommer direkt till mobilsvar.

Han hoppar ur sina utslitna joggingbyxor, tar ett par drag med deodoranten och klär på sig mer presentabla kläder- sina tightaste jeans och den enda rena skjorta han kan hitta. Allt som allt dröjer det inte mer än 10 min tills han står vid spårvagnshållplatsen. Han ser spårvagnen komma så sveper fort sin öl och slänger sedan burken i papperskorgen. 

Han kommer snart fram till den packade puben, nickar försiktigt men glatt mot dörrvakterna och går in. Han ser sig omkring, försöker hitta Jonas bland alla människor men misslyckas så pressar sig fram genom folkmängden fram till baren där han beställer en öl. 

Med ölen i handen vänder han sig om, spanar ut i folkhavet, letar efter Jonas. Men istället för att få syn på Jonas ser han en annan välbekant figur- Even.

Hans hjärta slår dubbla slag och han ska just gå fram och hälsa när han ser att Even inte är ensam utan står med ett par armar omkring sig. Ett par armar som sitter på en kropp med nätt midja och ett par läppar som hårt och girigt kysser Evens långa nacke. 

Han stirrar, kan inte släppa dem med blicken där de står tätt omslutna. Hon med sina röda läppar som utforskar Evens övre kroppshalva och Even som lustfyllt trycker sig tillbaka mot henne. Han mår plötsligt väldigt illa, tror att han ska spy när han känner en hand på sin axel. 

Det är Jonas som äntligen hittat honom, som tittar på honom med sorgsna ögon. 

"Det var därför jag inte ringde. Sorry. Tänkte att du inte behövde se....de har hållt på hela kvällen"

"Jaså" svarar han och rycker på axlarna. Han försöker se ut som om han inte bryr sig trots att varje ord Jonas säger hugger som tusen knivar i bröstet på honom.

"Vi är inte tillsammans längre så han får göra vad han vill". 

Jonas ser inte övertygad ut men släpper ämnet och signalerar till honom att följa med. De går till ett bord där alla hans vänner sitter. De hurrar högt och kramar om honom när han kommer fram. Han ler stort och låtsas inte se de bekymrade blickarna.

Snart återgår de alla att prata om vad det än var de pratade om innan han dök upp och han är lättad över att slippa vara i mitten av all uppmärksamhet, är nöjd med att bara stå där och lyssna och kasta dolda blickar på Even och hans bihang. 

Han tror sig stirra obemärkt tills Eva lutar sig fram, tar tag i hans arm och viskar i hans öra "Hon heter Marie". Eva ser osäker ut när hon låter honom veta. Ursäktar sig  och ger honom en uppmuntrande klapp på kinden. Han skakar på huvudet, föser undan handen och säger "det är ok". 

Fast han ljuger. Han ljuger för sin egen självbevarelses skull. Ingenting med det som sker är ok. Han bestämmer sig, där och då, för att dricka upp ölen och gå. Det är bara det att kroppen inte vill ta emot ölen, den säger prompt nej. Han vill inte gå utan att dricka upp, det skulle vara för uppenbart så han tvingar sig själv att dricka, trycker ner ölen.

"Nä jag måste gå till 'the boys room' " säger han och pressar fram ett skratt. Han hör själv hur krystat det låter men fortsätter ändå le.

Han går in på toaletten. Låser in sig och väntar på att kunna gå ut igen. Försöker komma på en plan för att komma därifrån utan att någon ser honom gå men huvudet är tomt på förslag. Han bestämmer sig till slut för att bara gå helt enkelt, att strunta i vännernas medlidsamma blickar och bara gå. 

Han öppnar dörren bestämt och kraftfullt. Som i en film finner han sig öga mot öga med Even. Han kan inte dölja sin frustration längre och utbrister "va fan! Är du fuckings överallt?"

Even står med uppspärrade ögon men finner sig snabbt och frågar oroligt "Hur länge har du varit här?"

"Tillräckligt länge" svarar han och försöker låta hård men hör själv att han låter uppgiven och sårad.

"Men jag ska gå nu så du kan lugnt fortsätta."

Han gör en ansats till att gå därifrån men stoppas av Even.

" Isak gå inte!"

Han tappar besinningen och puttar bort Even medan han skriker "Rör mig fan inte när du precis stått och råhånglat med den där Marie. Jag har tvingats stå där och le mot de andra medan jag sett er hångla i ögonvrån. Jag är trött, upprörd- helt jävla förstörd och vill bara gå hem och lägga mig och grina. Kan du fatta det?"

"Isak, jag visste ju inte att du var här. Om jag hade vetat så..."

"Så vadå?" skriker han. Han har gett upp att vara samlad, gett upp att tänka efter innan. Kanske kommer han ångra sig imorgon men just nu, just nu struntar han i allt vad självbehärskning gäller. 

"Ja, jag kanske skulle ha" stammar Even fram. 

"Jag bryr mig inte ens." avbryter han.  "Det känns som om detta var sista spiken i kistan Even. Fan. Jag älskar ju dig"

Even har sjunkit ner på golvet, har händerna över ansiktet, döljer sina ögon.

Han fortsätter  skoningslöst "Jag har velat ha dig tillbaka så länge men har varit för feg, för rädd för att säga något av rädsla för att du skulle avvisa mig. Och jag hade rätt. Jag hade RÄTT."

Han kan inte sluta, låter allt komma ut. Och Even, Even bara tar emot. Är tyst, sitter på golvet med skakande axlar. 

"Just när jag trodde att vi var på väg i rätt riktning så ser jag dig med armarna kring någon brud på en spårvagnshållplats. Jag trodde jag skulle dö. Och nu detta. Jag har älskat dig så länge men detta här...jag vet inte." avslutar han.

Even snyftar "Jag visste inte Isak, jag förstod inte."

Isak skrattar till och säger "vad förstod du inte? Vad fanns det att inte förstå?"

Even svarar inte.

"Vad kunde misstolkas? Mina tårar? Mina kyssar? När jag sade att jag älskade dig? Vad i helvetet var det du inte förstod?"

Han inser, på något sätt, att han är orättvis för han har ju själv varit osäker och rädd angående deras relation men just nu är han så sårad, så ledsen, så arg- så oerhört arg att han inte kan kontrollera sig själv. Han spyr ut galla över Even som bara sitter där stilla med tårar rinnande ner över kinderna.

Han tystnar till slut, är chockad över sig själv. Tänker nästan be om ursäkt när han hör en kvinnlig stämma utanför som ropar "Even är du där inne?".

När han hör rösten suckar han bara, vänder sig om och går därifrån med lemmar tunga som bly.

I bakgrunden hör han hur Even ropar efter honom men han stannar inte. För stannar han en enda sekund till hamnar han mest troligt gråtandes på golvet bredvid Even.

Han går ut på gatan och slås av den kalla luften. Han andas häftigt och kylan gör så att det svider i halsen på honom. Han sväljer några gånger, försöker vänja sig vid att andas in kall luft. Han står utanför puben en stund, försöker samla sig själv, snyftar och torkar sina tårar, andas. 

Det står lite folk utanför och röker, han går fram till dem och frågar "ursäkta men skulle jag kunna bomma en cigg?". "Javisst" svarar de medan de granskar hans röda ögon och rinnande näsa. Killen som ger honom cigaretten dunkar honom uppmuntrande i ryggen och räcker fram en tändare. 

Han tar ett par bloss, låter röken fylla hans mun för att sen åka ner i lungorna. Det var längesedan han rökte senast, förväntar sig att bli yr i huvudet men märker fort att det istället lugnar ner honom. Han småpratar lite med de andra. Det känns bra att umgås med folk som inte har någon aning om vem han är så han slappnar av och småskrattar till och med litegrann.

Det är då Even kommer rusande ut med sin jacka i handen. Even ser honom direkt och går fram. Han stelnar till, tappar cigaretten på marken.

"Even, gå tillbaka in. Lämna mig ifred!"

"Nej, jag ska följa med dig hem" säger Even envist och med gråt i rösten.

 Han försöker protestera, argumentera emot men Even ger sig inte.

 Han vet att det är en dålig idé men är för svag för att fortsätta säga emot. Han vänder sig om, går mot spårvagnshållplatsen och Even följer tätt efter, tar till slut hans hand och kysser prövande hans fingertoppar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så vad tycktes?


	17. Ska du följa med upp?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoppas ni få som läser inte tröttnar på mig, speciellt efter detta kapitlet :D ❤❤❤.

De sitter bredvid varandra medan spårvagnen sakta rasslar fram på spåren. Var gång spårvagnen rycker till nuddar deras axlar. När det händer vill han luta sig och pressa hela sin kopp mot Evens. Men hans hjärna gör så kroppen spjärnar emot, han vill inte låta sig falla för frestelsen. Bilden av Even, tätt omsluten av någon annans armar, har etsat sig fast, är alltför färskt i minnet. Han kan inte sluta tänka på det.

Even lägger den ena av sina armar runt hans nacke, tvinnar lockarna där bak runt sina långa fingrar. Han borde dra sig undan, flytta längre bort från Even, pressa sig mot fönstret, markera att "nej, så lätt är det inte. Du kan inte förvänta dig något av mig just nu". Han vet att han borde göra det, allt inom honom skriker att han borde men istället lutar han sitt huvud bakåt och låter sig njuta av Evens beröring.

Han låter sig njuta, lutar sig bakåt och låter sig uppslukas av Evens hand i hans hår. Han blundar, slickar sig om läpparna, glömmer de andra människorna runt omkring dem och börjar andas tyngre. Han känner mjuka läppar lägga lätta kyssar på hans hals. Han får men ger inget tillbaka, vet inte om han vill, om han vågar.

Men Even fortsätter ge trots att det inte ges något tillbaka. Even verkar strunta i att han sitter bredvid- stel som en pinne, fortsätter målmedvetet tvinna lockar mellan sina fingrar, fortsätter ge små lätta kyssar. 

Det känns skönt att vara nära, han vill inget hellre än att komma ännu närmare. Så efter en stund glömmer han av sig själv, börjar slappna av och lägger nästan sitt huvud på Evens axel. Just då saktar spårvagnen ner och han inser att det är dags att gå av, de är framme. Han återfår snabbt sitt förnuft, ställer sig upp och hoppar av. Even hinner inte riktigt märka vad som händer så kommer löpande en bit efter, kommer ikapp och tar åter hans hand.

När han kommer fram till porten stoppar han och börjar rota efter nycklarna, han hittar dem, fumlar en stund innan han till slut fiskar upp dem. 

Han vänder sig om, tittar på Even och frågar "har du tänkt komma med upp?" trots att han redan vet svaret.

 

 

Even trycker upp honom mot husfasaden, kysser honom och mumlar "Ja, jag hade tänkt det. Får jag?" Even ser helt plötsligt osäker ut och biter sig i läppen, väntar på svar.

Han rycker på axlarna och svarar "tja jag antar det". Han vill verka som om det inte spelar någon roll. Men det gör det- Even är det enda som spelar någon roll. De må båda vara påverkade av alkohol men han VET att de spelar roll, att de är viktiga. Så han rycker på axlarna, öppnar porten och släpper in Even i trappuppgången. De går sedan uppför trappan tillsammans och in i lägenheten.

Han undrar när de ska få prata ut ordentligt. Det verkar aldrig finnas ett bra tillfälle. Antingen har han inte orkat, eller så har Even, respektive han själv, öst ur sig allt de velat säga till den andre utan att lyssna, har pratat för pratandes skull, för att bli förlåten, inte för att förstå eller bli förstådd. Och så finns det tillfällen som dessa, tillfällen då man druckit alldeles för mycket för att kunna föra en vettig dialog. Han funderar först på om det inte vore bättre att be Even gå hem, säga att de ska prata när de är nyktra. Men bestämmer sig efter lite övervägande att "nej det ska han inte". Han drar istället med sig Even till sängen och kysser honom våldsamt, passionerat, full av kärlek och åtrå.

Medan de kysser varandra ser han något rött på Evens hals och ännu en fläck bakom ena kindbenen, just vid örat.

"Blöder du?" frågar han men inser fort att det är rester av rött läppstift. Han inser vem det måste komma från, tar ett djupt andetag, väter sen sin ena tumme och försöker frenetiskt få bort det. Han gnuggar och gnuggar men det försvinner inte. 


	18. Lang natt sammen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ett jättetack till "Soapbark" som delade med sig av två låtar som passar så bra till detta Evak-universet. De gav mig inspiration och lust att skriva. Du är BÄST! 
> 
> Och självklart sänder jag ett stort tack till alla andra som läser, lämnar kudos och speciellt till de som lämnar såna fina kommentarer. Tack tack tack!

Even märker inte vad som händer. Skrattar nervöst och svarar "blöder? Nej det tror jag inte".

Han sätter sig på knä, granskar sin tumme, den är lätt röd av allt gnuggade och rester från läppstift.

"Even, det är inte blod. Det är läppstift." säger han monotont.

Even stelnar till, får ut ett tyst "shit Isak." , knuffar bort honom, reser sig upp och springer bort till toaletten.Han kan höra kranen rinna och hur Even skrubbar sitt skinn och säger "helvete". Ser framför sig hur Even skrapar bort stora kockor av rött läppstift, hur det lämnar kladdiga rester på hans vita, fläckfria handfat. Ser det klart framför sig, kniper ihop ögonen hårt, försöker mana bort bilden i huvudet, håller hårt fast i sängramen för att inte falla ner.

Han märker inte ens när Even kommer tillbaka, märker inte hur Even sätter sig bakom och smyger armarna runt hans midja. Han blundar och håller i sig. Vill inte falla, inte på något sätt, inte från sängen inte ner i det svarta avgrundshålet framför honom. 

Han tänker att " De som säger att tiden läker alla sår har fel. De har så jäkla fel". Han tror att den smärta han känner aldrig kommer gå över. Aldrig. Han kommer få leva med smärtan resten av livet.

"Isak" hör han Even viska och rycker till av överraskning över hur nära de är. Trots att han känner sig illamående av alla känslor som river hans själ känner han hur kroppen slappnar av. Han fortsätter dock blunda, vågar inte öppna ögonen. Gradvis slappnar kroppen av och han föser undan Evens armar, vänder sig om- öppnar inte ögonen.

Even låter ursäktande och ber "Snälla, se på mig!"

Han tvekar men gör som han blir tillsagd. Och när han väl öppnar ögonen ser han rakt in i Evens. De är så nära att han inte kan undvika att stirra, blinkar upprepade gånger för att inte brista ut i gråt. Evens ögon är för övermäktiga, han klarar inte deras intensiva glöd- det är för mycket.  Han slår ner sin blick men Even tar ett fast tag kring hans haka och tvingar tillbaka hans uppmärksamhet.

Even tittar honom djupt in i ögonen och tar sats. Det verkar orsaka smärta att säga det som sen sägs "Jag gjorde misstag och jag gjorde dem med flit, förlåt!"

Han suckar och säger "med flit? Skulle det göra saker bättre menar du? Det låter som en väldigt dålig ursäkt i mina öron- en usel ursäkt"

"Nej det gör inte saker bättre och jag vet ärligt inte riktigt varför jag lät mig göra dem- jag visste ju att de var misstag. Men tanken på att få göra något med någon annan kändes bara så bra, så rätt- just då att jag inte kunde stoppa det. Det hade absolut inte något att göra med att jag inte vill ha dig- för det vill jag, hela tiden"

"Even" snyftar han. "Jag älskar dig men vad fan håller vi på med egentligen?"

"Jag vet inte."

"Du känner varenda del av mig, alla mina rädslor, vad jag blir ledsen av. Du har utnyttjat det och jag fattar inte varför- speciellt inte varför du gjorde det precis när vi började hitta tillbaka till varandra. Varför gjorde  du det först då och inte tidigare?"

"Jag vill inte såra dig, Isak men ändå gör jag alla dessa saker som gör just det, sårar dig alltså."

Even svarar honom men lyckas ändå på något sätt undvika att svara på hans frågor och det gör honom vansinnig. 

"Jag blir illamående av tänka på er tillsammans. Vill spy av tanken på hur du log mot hennes läppar."

Even ignorerar att kommentera det, håller om honom igen och kramar hårt, viskar "Jag älskar dig, jag älskar dig, jag älskar dig".

Han förstår Evens beteende, det är svårt för dem båda två- inte bara för honom utan även för Even.

"Har det gått för långt?" undrar han. Kan de verkligen gå vidare tillsammans eller kommer deras relation alltid vara färgad av deras förflutna? Eller stämmer det att tiden läker alla sår?

De måste bestämma sig om de ska gå vidare tillsammans eller säga hej då- gå skilda vägar.

Han kan inte ta det beslutet, är för svag, för beroende av Even i sitt liv för att tänka klart. Han vill lämna det till Even, låta Even bestämma, lägga makten i Evens händer. Så han överlämnar sig själv, släpper kontrollen, tar mod till sig och ställer den fråga han undrar över mest. "Så vad händer nu? Är det nu vi ska gå skilda vägar?" Han väntar spänt på att Even ska ge honom ett svar, Even tar god tid på sig.

Han väntar men inget kommer ut. Han väntar och börjar bli osäker på om det var rätt sak att fråga. Fast han är egentligen säker. Frågan skulle ställas och han var den som behövde ställa den. Så han gjorde det.

Nu väntar han bara på att Even ska säga något och det tar tid- en evighet känns det som.

Han står inte ut och tvingar sig att säga "för det vill inte jag. Jag skulle sakna dig för mycket." Han säger det mot sin egen vilja, för att han måste.

Han sa det, tog kontrollen, tog ett beslut för sin egen skull. Förlorade en bit av sin värdighet men vad är värdigheten värd om den står i vägen för att känna sig hel- lycklig?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vill bara uppmärksamma att jag gjort en del ändringar i förra kapitlet. Insåg att jag framställde Even lite väl nonchalant så lade in lite extra ord här och där för att ta bort det kantiga i honom. Bara några få ord men som kan mildra hans uppförande. Ni som läste en/två timmar efter det att jag publicerade första gången kommer inte märka någon skillnad men ni andra.... ❤
> 
>  
> 
> Har lyssnat en del på Bob Hund ft Silja Sol och låten "Hjärteskärande rätt". Den har kommit att gå lite hand i hand med den här historien för mig. Lyssna på den om ni har tid och lust!
> 
>  
> 
> "Tänk på nåt sjukt och farligt som gör dig glad.  
> Jag ska läsa dina tankar nu.  
> Ord för ord, rad för rad.  
> Tänk på nåt mjukt och härligt som gör dig svag.  
> Jag ska plocka dina onda blommor.  
> Blad för blad, dag för dag.  
> Det känns så rätt.  
> Hjärtskärande rätt.
> 
> Vi gör allting fel På ett helt vidunderligt sätt Du känns så rätt.  
> Hjärtskärande rätt.  
> Du gör allting fel På ett helt vidunderligt sätt. Tänk på nåt mjukt och härligt som gör dig sjuk.  
> Jag ska plocka dina onda blommor.  
> Lägga dom på en picknick-duk.  
> Jag ska fånga blixten i flaskan som gör dig hel.  
> Och jag ska följa dig till sista droppen.  
> Bortom gott, rätt och fel.  
> Det känns så rätt.  
> Hjärtskärande rätt.  
> Vi gör allting fel På ett helt vidunderligt sätt.
> 
> Du känns så rätt Hjärtskärande rätt .  
> Du gör allting fel.  
> På ett helt vidunderligt sätt. Det känns så rätt Hjärtskärande rätt.  
> Du gör allting fel. På ett helt vidunderligt sätt"

De ligger ansikte mot ansikte. Han kan känna Evens andedräkt, den är en blandning av minttandkräm- den tandkräm de alltid brukade köpa när de bodde tillsammans och en svag lukt av alkohol. Effekten av alkoholen börjar avta men inte hans känslor. Han undrar hur alkoholen påverkat Even. H an själv känner fortfarande lika starkt. Hans känslor har inte ändrats, inte ett dugg.

Even tittar på honom med kärlek i ögonen, stirrar, släpper honom inte med blicken. 

Plötsligt, helt oväntat, säger Even "du är den bästa människa jag vet. 

Han vill svara, säga något vitsigt för att bryta den spända stämningen men lyckas endast få fram "jaså?" med sprucken röst.

"Ja" får han tillbaka.

"Ja?"

"Ja"

Han kan inte låta bli att le, inte låta bli att dyka in och kyssa Even med full kraft. Even kysser lika passionerat tillbaka. De kysser varandra tills läpparna ömmar, tills de inte kan andas ordentligt, tills de kipar efter luft. Först då somnar de. De somnar mitt i en öm kyss, tätt intill varandra.

Han vaknar, tidigt, av den starka vintersolen som smyger sig in genom persiennerna. Solstrålarna leker på deras kroppar och sprider värme. Han försöker njuta av solens uppmärksamhet, försöker mysa in sig under täcket bredvid Evens varma, bekanta kropp men han är för varm, svettas. 

Det är inte alls bekvämt. Han vrider och vänder sig oroligt, den där lyckokänslan han kände under natten infinner sig inte riktigt. Han kryper närmare, blundar och försöker känna lugn, ta in Evens dofter. Hans sinnen skriker efter Even men kroppen säger nej. Så han skjuter sig bakåt, bort, tittar på Even, granskar hela kroppen, de lugna andetagen, de slutna ögonen, de långa sensuella fingrarna, den platta magen. Han tar in Evens skönhet, Evens väsen. 

Han älskar, han beundrar men det är något som inte stämmer. Han försöker skaka av sig känslan men lyckas inte, suckar och ställer sig upp. Tar på sig en utsliten t-shirt och går ut i köket, förbereder kaffet. Om han känner Even rätt kommer kaffet väcka honom till liv.

Och mycket riktigt, så fort kaffebryggaren slutar rinna hör han små tassande steg från sovrummet och strax därefter dyker Even upp i dörröppningen.

Even ser finurlig ut där han står, säger "kaffe?"

Han fnissar till innan han svarar "det vet du!"

Han har inte så mycket hemma men tar fram det han har. Lite bröd, smör, ost och sylt. De sätter sig ner i tystnad och smuttar på kaffet.

Tystnaden är lätt obekväm, han känner det och märker att även Even känner det. De försöker krystat hitta något att prata om, det är svårt. Till slut ger de upp och fortsätter smutta på kaffet, äter sina smörgåsar.

Even tittar bekymrat på honom och frågar "Isak, vad är det?"

"Jag vet inte. Det är något som inte känns helt rätt bara".

"Vad är det som inte känns rätt?"

"Jag får inte ihop det helt enkelt"

Han höjer blicken, ställer ner koppen på bordet och tar Evens händer.

"Jag älskar dig verkligen- mer än något annat men det hela känns lite off. Håller du inte med?"

Even suckar och nickar, bekräftar. "Jo jag gör väl det."

Han försöker hitta den rätta formuleringen, vill hitta ord som passar men det är komplicerat eftersom han inte exakt vet vad han han känner. Han älskar Even- det är det inga tvivel om men allt är upp och ner. 

Deras relation är långt ifrån ok. Även om de tillbringade natten i varandras armar, även om de älskar varandra- gränslöst mycket så kan allt, som hänt, inte bara helt plötsligt raderas, människan fungerar inte så, livet fungerar inte så. Detta förklarar han för Even och Even förstår, håller med.

Even håller med och tillägger "och jag kunde antagligen varit mer lyhörd igår. Gett dig bättre svar. Men jag verkar vara lika oförmögen som du på att ge förklaringar när det verkligen gäller". Even drar efter andan och upprepar Isaks fråga från gårdagen. "Så vad händer nu?"

Han rycker på axlarna och svarar "Jag vet ärligt talat inte". Han får panik av sina ord och lägger till "men jag vet att jag inte är redo att släppa dig"

"Jag är inte redo att släppa dig heller"

"Så då gör vi inte det?" det är menat som ett påstående men kommer ut som en fråga. Han förbannar sig själv för att han inte kan ta ett eget beslut, att han hela tiden behöver Evens bekräftelse. Men han är så rädd för att förlora Even för gott så han vågar inte ta några beslut, om deras relation, helt på egen hand, han behöver Evens stöd.

"Då gör vi inte det" upprepar Even när de dukar undan frukosten. De dukar undan under tystnad, säger inget mer till varandra, rör varandra då och då- kan inte låta bli.

Han går in i duschen, duschar av sig fyllan från gårkvällen och borstar metodiskt sina tänder. När han kommer ut från badrummet finner han Even lutad mot hallbyrån väntandes på honom.

Han går fram, drar sina fingrar genom Evens hår och frågar "Hur ska vi göra det här då?"

Even drar efter andan "Vad tycker du?"

"Jag vill träffa dig så mycket det bara går. Så mycket vi kan och vill. Jag vill känna att jag kan lita på dig, att du litar på mig. 

"Det är precis vad jag vill. Jag vet bara inte hur vi ska komma dit." 

De står i hallen, kind mot kind, viskar varsamt ömma ord till varandra, försöker hitta lösningar.

Det enda de kommer överens om i slutändan är att de behöver tid. Tid att antingen komma över varandra eller tid att hitta tillbaka. Resten lämnar de till framtiden.

Even kysser honom försiktigt, han kysser ömt tillbaka. De vill inte släppa taget om varandra men vet att de till slut är tvungna- för sig själva, för deras relation.

Han öppnar dörren och Even går ut. Innan de skiljs åt lovar de varandra att höras snart.

Dörren stängs och han glider långsamt ner på golvet. Han inser plötsligt att de kommit överens om att det är slut. Han ångrar sig nästan, får kämpa för att inte springa efter Even och säga att han ändrat sig. Känslorna tar fort överhanden, han ställer sig upp, tar ett tag kring dörrhandtaget och öppnar dörren, tänker "Skit sak samma" och gör sig beredd att springa efter.

Han behöver inte springa långt dock, han behöver inte springa alls för Even står kvar utanför dörren. De tittar på varandra och brister ut i gråt.

Mellan snyftningarna får han fram "men vi ska försöka, eller hur? Det är inte slut för gott? Vi är end game, eller hur?"

Even andas ut och svarar "Det är det som är planen ja. Du och jag"

"Ok. Bra. Ville bara försäkra mig om att vi tänker likadant" pustar han lättad ut.

De kysser varandra en sista gång innan Even går ner för trappan och han tillbaka in i lägenheten


	20. En helt vanlig enkel dag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sista kapitlet och det tog emot att skriva det. Har så svårt för att lämna ännu en berättelse bakom mig. 
> 
> Ett stort tack till er få men fina som följt med mig hela vägen från början till slut.
> 
> Ett extra stort tack till Soapbark (såklart), tuva_erice och cath8558 för era speciellt fina kommentarer och pepp.  
> ❤❤❤
> 
> Att lyssna på när man läser (självklart valfritt) Bjørn Eidsvåg och Lisa Nilsson med "Mysteriet deg" ELLER Bendik med "Siste gang"- kan inte bestämma mig... Jag har själv alternerat mellan båda när jag skrev.

Det där med tid är en lustig sak. Hur man definierar tid. Hur man definierar tiden som är, var eller komma skall. Fysikern i honom vill säga att det är avståndet mellan två händelser. Det finns dock en annan definition av tid och den har han funderat mycket över och det är hur samma mängd tid kan upplevas på så helt olika sätt, hur fem minuter ibland är en evighet när de nästa fem försvinner innan man ens hunnit ta en klunk av kaffet framför sig. Svaret är egentligen enkelt men helt otillfredsställande-  tiden är relativ, utgår från den som upplever och DET är en universiell sanning som är sann i varje parallellt universum. 

Det är såna saker han sitter och grubblar på på väg till och från jobbet på en rasslande spårvagn. Det är såna saker som kan driva honom till vansinne, få honom att ligga sömlös på nätterna.

Det har gått flera år men han minns fortfarande hur långsamt tiden hade gått, hur den hade sniglat sig fram i början och hur den, efter tag, hade rusat förbi. 

Varje sekund hade först varit olidlig, varje minut, varje timma, varje dag, varje vecka, varje månad likaså. Men han hade överlevt...månader hade blivit till ett helt år och han hade fortfarande överlevt. Ett år blev till flera och han fortsatte leva. Han klarade det och fortsatte göra det. Det hade han aldrig trott att han skulle göra. I början, när varje sekund hade känts som en evighet, hade han tvivlat på sin förmåga att faktiskt klara sig, att hålla sig flytande, att vara ensam- klara sig på egen hand.

Nu i efterhand, när han tittar tillbaka och ser sig om i backspegeln, ser han hur livet flugit förbi. Men han är glad, uppskattar allt han gjort, allt han fått uppleva, allt han uppnått.

Han minns då Jonas och Eva desperat försökte bli gravida, hur långsamt det året hade gått för dem, hur tiden hade känts segt som ett stort söndertuggat tuggummi. Men han minns också hur fort de tre nästkommande åren, med deras dotter Silje, hade gått, hur han inte ens hunnit blinka så hade hon plötsligt lärt sig både gå, prata och räkna.

Ja tid är en vidunderlig sak och han är glad att han får uppleva den, känna den, leva i den.

Han minns hur Even och han hade velat försöka, hur högt de hade älskat varandra men minns också hur de snart hade insett att såren hade etsat sig alltför hårt fast i deras själar, att det var försent. 

Så de hade sagt hej då, gråtit medan de klamrat sig fast vid varandra, vägrat släppa taget. De hade stått utanför Isaks lägenhet, länge, och hållt om varandra tills de till slut hade tvingat sig själva att torka sina tårar och sedan ta ett sorgfullt men nödvändigt farväl. Hur mycket de än hade velat kunde de inte lita på varandra- inte efter allt som hänt, efter allt de låtit varandra gå igenom. Och utan tillit, utan att kunna lita på den man älskar ja då skulle det inte fungera- det hade de sagt hela tiden. 

Nu skrattar han lite åt hur dramatiska de hade varit. Han tänker ofta att de, på något sätt, redan från början hade bestämt sig för att de inte skulle kunna lita på varandra igen och därför inte ens hade försökt göra det. De hade varit unga och dramatiska, hade kanske, till och med, njutit lite av smärtan. Vad vet han??

Vad han kommer ihåg dock är att han hade dött lite inombords när de hade sagt hej då, för sista gången, och Even hade lämnat honom där på gatan, ensam och förtvivlad, hulkande. Han hade inte lämnat lägenheten på flera dagar. I slutändan hade Jonas dragit ut honom, tvingat honom tillbaka till livet. 

Dagar kom och dagar gick. I början hade han tänkt på Even hela tiden men efter ett tag blev det mindre och mindre och det var ok. Han hade, till slut, släppt tanken på Even, hade sakta men säkert låtit Even försvinna ut ur hans liv och han hade faktiskt överlevt, klarat sig, börjat leva igen. Han hade insett att livet gick vidare och han var glad.

Men så en dag, på väg till jobbet, när han förstrött och morgontrött hade tittat ut genom fönstret, vid en hållplats, hade han oväntat fått syn på en välbekant blond kalufs. Han hade känt pulsen öka av synen och förvånats av sin egen reaktion då han hade ställt sig upp och gått av spårvagnen, hade förvånats av hur hans kropp, på egen hand, målmedvetet gått fram och lagt en hand på en axel och hur hans röst fått ut ett ömt "Even". 

Helt plötsligt, efter alla år, stod de öga mot öga, lekamen mot lekamen igen och stirrade på varandra. De hade lett och omfamnat varandra. De hade andats in varandra och inte släppt- skulle aldrig släppa varandra igen.

 

****

 

Han har jobbat sent och januarimörkret har redan lagt sig över Oslos gator. Han hoppar av spårvagnen, är ivrig att komma hem så löper den sista biten. Springer uppför garageinfarten, fram till huset och öppnar dörren, ropar "Even, jag är hemma" och låter sig få känna glädje över att ännu en helt vanlig enkel dag är till ända-  en helt vanlig enkel dag som han får tillbringa tillsammans med mannen i sitt liv.


End file.
